


The Whip Club

by sylc



Category: Gakuen Heaven
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dominance, M/M, Non-Consensual, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylc/pseuds/sylc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one year after Gakuen Heaven.<br/>Nakajima Hideaki, law student at Tokyo U, visits a bondage club and ends up assisting with the club's humiliation and blackmail of the heir to the Suzubishi Corporation.<br/>Imagine his surprise when he pulls off the guy's blindfold and finds it's Endo Kazuki.<br/>In true Nakajima fashion, he takes Kazuki home with him and continues having nonconsensual sex with him. And Kazuki likes it.</p><p>And Omi, Kaoru, Keita, and Niwa all make appearances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday

It had been a while since Hideaki Nakajima, first year law student at Tokyo University, had come to _Whip Room_ , an exclusive Tokyo bondage club. It wasn’t his preferred venue for a risqué night out. Despite the expensive decor, well-mannered staff, and his membership here, he thought the management a little too dismissive of unsafe practices and excessive drug use - both illicit and legal. That and the security looked more like yakuza.

However, tonight, he was here on account of a university classmate of his named Keiichi who shared his own tastes and was a regular here.

Happily, it was late on this Monday weeknight when they came to the club, already past eleven o’clock, and most of the frustrated after-work clientele had already left, leaving the club relatively quiet. Within minutes of entering, however, Keiichi spotted someone in a suit who he apparently knew, and darted off to say hello, so Hideaki went alone to the bar to order them drinks.

“Ah, sorry about that,” Keiichi said, coming up behind him a few minutes later. He wrapped his arms around Hideaki. He was breathing deeply, already erect. Hideaki stiffened and turned his head to note his friend’s dilated pupils and flushed expression. So much for leverage. But, well, if the substance taken made Keiichi - not a typical _uke_ \- more amenable, who was he to complain? He smirked and, putting down his drink, reached down to fondle the other student’s arousal. He watched Keiichi’s blush darken. “H-Hey, not here.”

Hideaki reluctantly moved his hands away and with a chuckle, Keiichi slipped onto the bar stool next to him and took up the other beer. “I assume this is mine?”

“Yes. Who was that guy? He’s one of the managers, isn’t he?”

“Ah. Just a friend,” Keiichi said, glancing askance at him with a smile. “He works here. Downstairs.”

 _Just a friend?_ Given Hideaki slept with Keiichi on a semi-regular basis, that word could mean anything.

“He said also that there’s something interesting going on in the media basement,” Keiichi continued. “Some good-looking director from Suzubishi Corporation is in there making sweet noises.” Keiichi chuckled. “Apparently he’s the heir of the company, but doesn’t that mean he’s the chair of that academy you went to? Anyway, my friend showed me a few photos and invited us down to watch. He’s pretty cute.”

“Oh?” Hideaki looked behind them, towards the stairs that led downstairs. He had never seen the Chairman. But that couldn’t be the case, not if this guy was attractive enough for Keiichi to remark on his appearance. Hideaki prided himself on never forgetting a handsome guy. Keiichi saw the direction of his gaze.

“Wanna take a peek?”

“I do.” Hideaki quickly finished his beer and then got off his chair. Keiichi followed and they made their way down the stairs to the entrance of the basement. Security was standing outside, but so was Keiichi’s friend, who was chatting cheerfully on his phone. He grinned at them both and waved to the security guards, who obediently opened the doors, permitting them entrance to the darkened suite.

There were a couple other people there, blocking Hideaki’s view. Initially, he couldn’t hear anything, but then he heard the tell-tale heavy breathing and - occasionally - a soft, male voice whimpering in what could have been pleasure or pain. Probably both, he deduced, when he drew close enough to see past the watching audience and saw the young twenty-something blindfolded man kneeling spread-barred on the floor, arms tied above his head at the wrist with rope. A video camera stood on a tripod a few feet in front of him. His slim, well muscled, sweat-damp body was bound in a pale _karada_ bondage rope harness. He was trembling, huffing loudly in the quiet. His erection jutted out from his hairless crotch, but it was bound; a slim penile plug was set in his urethra. His hands twisted uselessly on the descending rope. His torturer appeared to have stepped out.

Hideaki smirked. He was getting hard. Even with his eyes blindfolded, he could see that the guy was pretty cute. _I’d like to have him to myself._ Those noises he was making, even without being touched…

 _Although, I wonder…_ Hideaki moved his position so that he could see behind the bound masochist, his smirk widening when he saw the vibrator poking out of the guy’s back entrance, the battery stuck to the side of his thigh. _How long has he been kept here?_ His buttocks and thighs were a rich rosy red. Apparently he had just missed a beating of some kind.

Someone moved to stand beside him. It was Keiichi’s friend. Keiichi was hanging off the guy’s suit arm. 

“Show him, show him,” Keiichi whispered to his friend, who chuckled and took something out of his pocket.

It was a remote.

 _That’s_ … Hideaki glanced at the vibrator sunk deep into the bound and trembling body.

“Keiichi said you know him, Nakajima-san,” the guy said quietly. Hideaki blinked at the guy’s knowledge of his name. _He must be management._ “Go play with him. It’s the least I can do given I’m about to steal your own toy.”

“Oi, Naoto-san.” Keiichi laughed nervously.

Hideaki snorted. He didn’t mind. Keiichi was clearly more attached to this guy. Also, perhaps just as importantly, his current arousal wasn’t from Keiichi’s hot little body being all over him earlier, but from viewing the squirming guy kneeling in humiliation on the floor a few feet away.

He took the remote.

“Get rid of the audience,” he replied, looking back at the trembling masochist. He pressed the button that increased the pulsations of the vibrator.

“ _Ah! Ah. S-Stop._ ” The masochist descended into incomprehensible moans, his whole body shaking.

_Wow. He’s that sensitive, just from being stimulated there? Is he drugged?_

A murmur of laughter rippled through the audience. Hideaki glanced sidelong at Keiichi’s date. Naoto, wasn’t it? “What’s his safe word?”

Naoto chuckled softly. “Ah, I knew I forgot something,” he murmured with false sincerity. Keiichi snickered. Hideaki frowned.

Seeing his look, Naoto pointed at the video camera. “His company wants to shut us down,” he explained. “I found a reason for them to reconsider. But now that I have what I want, I’ve lost interest. You’d be doing me a favour if you took care of his current condition for me and sent him on his way.”

 _The photos that he showed Keiichi of this Suzubishi director… are for blackmail? I suppose there must be a video too._ Hideaki frowned. This was getting more interesting. Well, at least it seemed that the guy being victimised for this photo shoot was enjoying himself, however much he might have been groomed into this state.

“Everyone, get out,” Naoto ordered quietly. The other people in the room glanced at him, their gazes briefly brushing over Keiichi and Hideaki, and then they obediently trickled out of the room. Naoto winked at Hideaki and added, “I know your history here so I doubt I need to say it, but don’t injure him… too much. Untie him afterwards and he’ll find his own way out eventually. He’s probably pretty tired now. It’s been two hours already.” He slung an arm around Keiichi who was fiddling with the camera. “Thanks for this guy.”

“Bye bye!” Keiichi chirped. He pointed at the camera and winked at Hideaki, giving him a thumbs up. Hideaki watched them leave and heard the lock click on the door as it shut. He looked back at the bound man on the floor. Really, he looked very young. He took off his jacket and slung it over a nearby chair. Then he walked over to crouch down in front of the guy who tensed a little bit. He really was pretty. His skin was flawless and his neatly cut light brown hair - although currently damp with sweat - looked fine and thick. He was a little shorter than him, Hideaki estimated. Thinner too. The guy’s face was downcast now, his panting had settled a little bit.

Hideaki dropped his gaze to the damp chest and the pert pink nipples, then down to the slim abdomen and hips and - between his legs - that angrily flushed and plugged erection. Reaching out, he wrapped his hand around the bound flesh.

“ _Ahh!_ ” The guy shuddered. It was uncertain if it was in pleasure or pain. Probably both; he was undoubtedly far overstimulated. A curse exited his lips, and then - shaking - he began huffing again. His penis twitched helplessly in Hideaki’s palm. His cheeks were suddenly wet. Was he crying?

 _What did they slip you?_ Hideaki massaged the guy’s smooth, tight testicles, enjoying the yelps and whimpers falling from the mouth of his weakly squirming victim. The guy was clearly tiring, making the spreading bar pretty superfluous, so Hideaki knelt and pulled the bar’s ties loose, then - wrapping an arm around the damp, taut buttocks, drew the guy onto his lap so that he was straddling his thigh. The smaller man sagged against him exhaustedly, though he jerked slightly when the base of the vibrator struck against Hideaki’s leg, nudging the pulsating device further into his anus. This guy was so tightly wound, so well played already that Hideaki could feel his heart beating rapidly through his torso.

He licked the guy’s cheek gently. It _was_ tears. Smirking, he lightly kissed the area that he had licked.

“Hello,” he purred. The other guy shivered. “Don’t worry. The audience has left. It’s just you and I now. And the camera’s off.” He ran a hand down the guy’s smooth, sweat damped back. “So don’t be afraid to let out your voice.”

The guy trembled. “I’m not into S&M,” he said. His voice was dry, husky from crying out, but it was still fairly cute.

“Liar,” Hideaki said. “Look at the state you're in.” He took up the remote and turned the vibrator’s intensity up a further notch. The guy slumped against him, groaning, his hips thrusting slightly.

“ _Oh… oh God!_ ” he whimpered. “Stop it! Just _stop it_! It’s too much! Let me go! Haven’t you humiliated me enough?”

 _So he thinks I’m Naoto or one of his henchmen?_ Huh. Hideaki lifted his hand, tempted to remove the blindfold and correct this guy’s assumptions, but then reconsidered. This guy wouldn’t know the difference.

“I’ll let you go,” he said. “And I won’t touch you. On one condition.”

“Yes? _Ah!_ Ah. What?” the guy gasped. Hideaki bit his lower lip to stop himself from laughing. This guy was _such_ a textbook bottom. He was ripe for training. How on earth had he found his way into this basement bondage room? “What do you - do you want?”

“I want to see you have an orgasm,” Hideaki purred. He lightly touched the tip of the other man’s erection. The guy shuddered, but didn’t cry out this time. “I’ll undo these bindings from this part of your anatomy, and separate your wrists. But you’re going to masturbate for me…” He moved his hands, reaching behind, to that whirring little device, “…using _this_.” He tapped the base of the vibrator.

The poor man huffed, his hands twisted aimlessly on the descending rope above their heads. His face seemed a tone darker now. _Is he blushing?_

“Do we have a deal?” Hideaki asked. He tapped the end of the vibrator again, noting how the guy flexed his hips automatically, his penis twitching slightly. _What a slut_.

“O-Okay.”

 _Ho? This might be interesting._ “Good boy,” Hideaki praised. He shifted his hands to that angry bound erection and untied the bindings around it. Finally, he grasped the end of the plug and withdrew it. Then, moving back, he undid the wrist restraints.

He didn’t undo the bindings altogether, however. He left the descending rope attached to one of the guy’s wrists, although he lengthened it long enough for the man to put his hands on the floor to support his weight. The blindfold, he left on. The rope harness too. _Reality is something this guy doesn’t need right now, regardless of how good his crying face might look._

“Go ahead,” he directed, standing and stepping away.

The guy gingerly felt the ground with his hands, tugged slightly on the rope bound to his left wrist. Then, shifting to hands and knees, his arousal bobbing slightly, he bent his torso and reached back between his legs, patting blindly as he searched for the base to the vibrator between his spread legs.

Hideaki took the remote out of his pocket and reduced the pulsations a little. He watched the guy grasp the vibrator, shuddering when he brushed his erection with his arm.

“Bad angle,” he stated.

“Eh?” The other guy looked up blindly, but his confusion was plain even with the blindfold. It had shifted a little down his nose, but was still blinding him. Hideaki could even imagine the big round eyes widened comically. For whatever reason, he was imagining Ito Keita’s boyfriend, that Endo-san boy. This guy had a similar hair cut and body type to that boy, he supposed. “I said no touching!” he snapped, feeling a thrill jolt pleasurably through him when he saw the guy flinch. “Get onto your back.” When the naked man shifted to obey and, supporting his weight on his left arm, spread and bent his legs towards the camera tripod, Hideaki had to reach down to readjust his trousers and underwear around his own erection.

“Ah. _Ha. Ha._ ” He looked back up to see the guy pushing the vibrator in and out of that abused looking entrance. He was angling it slightly, and clearly enjoying it because his erection was not only still hard, but drooling pre-cum. Hideaki sat down on a stool beside the camera, absently glancing at the device as he did so. His eyes widened when he saw that the red light was on, its silent gaze fixed upon the exhibitionist in front of it.

 _Damn that Keiichi!_ He smirked. Well, he’d have a memento to take with him tonight, anyway. He looked back at the guy who was really getting into it, his breathing and cries getting louder as he squirmed around the vibrator, thrusting down, his muscles flexing and clenching with his movements. And then he moaned, shuddering, as he came. His semen splattered out thickly, streaking his abdomen, chest and a little on his face too. He flopped back, his chest heaving exhaustedly, the rope harness straining with his gasps.

Hideaki switched off the remote and, getting up, put it down on the stool. He went over to the guy and bent down. He pulled out the vibrator. Then he untied the guy’s left arm and, after looking around, spotted a pair of scissors on a shelf near the door. He fetched them and set about cutting off the harness. The other guy looked almost asleep now and, smirking at the guy’s supine pose, he squeezed his forearm gently. “If you don’t get up, you’ll be sleeping here tonight. I don’t particularly care, but you’re asking to be touched when you lie about looking cute like this.”

The guy laughed weakly. “I’ve missed my curfew anyway,” he said, but he sat up.

 _What is he? Does he live with a crazy wife or boyfriend?_ Hideaki snorted. “You’re welcome to come to my apartment,” he offered. He watched the guy reach up to wipe at the semen on his face; then push the blindfold up and off. He looked at Hideaki, a hesitant smile on his face. Which prompted disappeared. Hideaki stared at him in surprise.

“Nakajima- _senpai_.”

“Endo- _san_ ,” he remarked quietly. “We’re hardly in school.”

 _Wait. Who had said that this was the Chairman?_ Perhaps it was time to fish. “And I understand you were never my _kouhai_ anyway. How old are you really?” he asked, eyes narrowed.

Endo Kazuki tensed, his gaze dropping slightly. “Er… Twenty. I wanted to see what it was like, to be a student,” he said. “I’ve always been home schooled, see, so when I was put in charge - I didn’t know what it was like for all of you… so…”

Hideaki eyed him disbelievingly. If this was the case, then Endo could have always just spent his time with the Third Years. _Not_ fawning over Ito Keita, one of the best ‘bottoms’ in Bell Liberty Academy. He didn’t mention Keita, though. It would undoubtedly kill the mood. He stood and held out his hand. “Come on. I assume you’re referring to the school’s curfew.”

Endo took his hand and let Hideaki pull him up. He looked around the room hesitantly, his blush returning slightly. “Uh… this is a bit embarrassing, but have you seen my clothes?”

Hideaki looked around. He couldn’t see any clothes. They were probably in the manager’s office, at the front desk, or in a guest locker. He went over to the chair and retrieved his own jacket. He put it around Endo’s shoulders. Then he went over to the camera and turned off the device. He frowned when he realised that there wasn’t a cartridge or disc to remove. Indeed, it looked like the recording was being made remotely.

_What the…? Damn._

“Hey, what’s that?” Endo asked. Hideaki looked back at his anxious face. “Y-You recorded it?”

“No,” Hideaki replied, “but someone I know did.”

“Huh? Is there a disc?” A flash of anger on the other man’s face, and then Endo had darted closer and was reaching for the camera. Legs still sluggish, he tripped on the cord and Hideaki quickly reacted, seizing him by his arms and spinning him around so that the shorter guy’s back was pressed against his chest. “Let go!” Endo snapped, tugging at his grip with surprising strength.

“Oho!” Hideaki laughed quietly. “You’re actually pretty strong when you really want to resist,” he remarked. Endo stilled, huffing angrily. “I suppose this means you don’t want to come home with me?”

Endo didn’t reply, glaring across the room. _So now he was sulking?_ Hideaki pinched his right nipple and Endo yelped, cringing slightly. “Answer me.”

“No,” the other man bit out, his whole body tense.

“Let’s try an honorific,” Hideaki purred in his ear. “Suitable for someone blackmailing you for sexual purposes. Like _Master_ , perhaps?”

“H-Hey! You can’t…” Endo turned and stared at him, eyes wide again. Disbelief turned swiftly to anger when he saw Hideaki wasn’t joking. “I’m not a toy!”

“Really? An hour ago, maybe I would have agreed with you,” Hideaki replied. “But I know differently now. You really like being played with, don’t you.” He licked the other guy’s neck, then bit down gently, chuckling when Endo squeaked in outrage. _Does Keita know this? Niwa told me that they were still together not that long ago…_

“I - _haaa!_ \- didn’t come here for bondage play.”

“No. The managers here had a little fun with you to help keep this club open,” Hideaki said. “And fortunately for you, I happened to convince them to hand you over to me. So really, you should thank me that they didn’t find some diseased old man to handle you.” He pressed another kiss to Endo’s neck, and smirked when he felt the other’s body tremble and sag a little. “So are you sure you don’t want to come back with me tonight, _Chairman_?” The blush had returned to Endo’s cheeks and, suspicious, Hideaki reached down and felt between the other guy’s legs, eyes narrowing when he felt his arousal. “Shall I take this as your answer?” He nipped at his neck. “Hmm?”

Endo flinched slightly, but his penis twitched and grew harder in Hideaki’s hand.

“You better say it aloud,” Hideaki murmured. “Or I might start hacking the school computers again with treasured videos and photographs to share.” He didn’t have the photos or whatever video or videos Naoto-san had taken earlier, but Endo didn’t know this and he figured it shouldn’t be too difficult to source them. He stroked the erection in his hand lightly as he waited for Endo to reply.

Finally, after a short pause, Endo said - quietly - “I’m not sure I believe you’d really do such a thing.” He huffed, then added. “But I’m sure you understand that I don’t want Keita to find out about this. So… I’ll do as you tell me.”

“And the honorific?”

Endo squirmed when Hideaki squeezed his erection slightly, a small whimper escaping his lips, his eyes shutting tightly. _Regardless of how formally he speaks in such a situation, his body is too honest. He is even worse than Keita. “…Mas… Master_ ,” he whispered.

Hideaki kissed his cheek lightly. “Good.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Shichijo- _san_.”

Omi Shichijo looked up from his computer to regard the red haired boy standing at the door of the Treasury office, his hair gleaming slightly in the late afternoon slant of light from the window. There was an anxious look on the Second Year’s face. Omi frowned. “Ito- _kun_. What’s wrong?”

“Excuse me,” Keita said, stepping into the office. He looked around, his gaze pointedly settling on the armchair where Kaoru normally could be found, sipping on tea or reading financial paperwork related to the school or his own personal interest. “Is Saionji- _senpai_ out?”

“Yes. He shouldn’t be long, though. What is it, Ito- _kun_?” Omi eyed the boy curiously. A year ago, this muddled nervousness wouldn’t be out of character, but they had become close in the last year, close enough to call each other by first names on occasion, though Keita still hesitated to call Kaoru by his first name.

Keita stepped forward and opened his mouth. Then, eyes widening slightly, he turned and shut the door behind him. Turning back to face Omi, he said, “Kazuki didn’t come back last night. And he hasn’t answered his phone.”

Omi frowned. “How long has it been since you last spoke to him?”

“S-Since yesterday evening. He messaged me during dinner to say that he would call me later. But he never did.” Keita lowered his eyes, his face flushing slightly. He was perhaps a little embarrassed to be talking to him about such a personal aspect of his relationship with the Chairman. “I… didn’t want to take it to the Student Council President because, well, I don’t think he knows that Kazuki isn’t really a student, so…” He trailed off, his hands fidgeting slightly.

“Shall I try calling him now?” Omi smiled and took his phone out of his pocket. Flipping it open, he found the Chairman’s number and held the ringing phone to his ear.

No answer. He waited until the opportunity came to leave a voicemail message: “Chairman- _sensei_ , it’s Shichijo Omi. Ito- _san_ asked me to try calling you as he stated he was a little worried about your absence. Please call one of us back at your earliest convenience. Thank you for your trouble.” He hung up and looked back at Keita. “Sit down.” He gestured at the sofa. “Can I get you some tea?”

“Ah, thank you. No tea, though.” Keita sat down in Kaoru’s armchair, on the edge. Omi observed this with amusement. He rather thought Kaoru would be pleased. They both had a soft spot for this guy, after all.

“Do you know where Endo- _sensei_ went last night?” he asked curiously.

“Not really,” Keita said, looking at him anxiously. “He said he had work for his company to attend to and that he might get back late, but he never came back.”

“I see. You know, it is likely that his colleagues have noticed his delay as well.” Omi noticed the flush that appeared in Keita’s cheeks and the way the younger boy lowered his eyes. “Have you spoken to his secretary?”

“I… I went to his office, but - because the secretary and the Vice Chairman do not know about how close I am to Kazuki - they sent me away,” Keita admitted. “They know I am a close friend of his, but it might be difficult for him if they found out that we were more than that.” He trailed off, the issues of the age and power difference between him and the Chairman hung palpably in the air.

“Even so, I am sure that they have noticed his absence and are following up on his whereabouts with their own resources,” Omi stated.

“Yes, of course,” Keita agreed, glancing up at him. But the fact still remained that Endo Kazuki was missing and his whereabouts unknown.

And then, suddenly, Keita’s phone rang. Keita hurriedly took it out of his pocket and answered it, his face brightening, the caller obvious from his relieved expression. “Kazuki! Where are you?”

Omi politely looked back at his computer and resumed his work, or pretended to - he couldn’t help listening in on the junior’s conversation:

“Ah, that sounds really tough. No, that’s okay. I understand. So you’ll be back tonight? Okay, I’ll see you later, maybe.”

Omi glanced back at him as he heard Keita’s phone shut. The younger boy’s face was unreadable. Which wasn’t normal. “Everything okay, Ito- _kun_?” he asked.

“He said his meeting yesterday ran really late and that he didn’t want to wake me when it finished,” Keita said. His voice was hushed.

_That sounds considerate. But perhaps it is not usual for Endo._ Omi’s eyes narrowed. “What are you thinking?” he prompted when Keita didn’t continue for a little while.

“Well, normally he calls me, regardless of how late. I mean, if it was after midnight, maybe that’s why, but business meetings don’t normally go that late, do they? And then he didn’t call me this morning either, although I suppose he might have slept in because he said he had more meetings today,” Keita rambled. “But if he had meetings, he would have been awake during the day, and he is really strict about sticking to his routine. He sounds sick too. His voice was a bit different.” He stared anxiously up at Omi. Then he smiled weakly and looked away. “I’m sorry. I’m sure I’m just overreacting. It is just unusual for him, that’s all.”

_Which it could be. Or it could be not. Endo Kazuki isn’t exactly a guy that behaves normally. Who willingly goes back to school to spend time with someone they have a crush on? Admits a student who doesn’t meet the entrance qualifications of the school? Although I myself am applicable to that scenario._

Keita suddenly rose and bowed. “Thank you for your help, Shichijo- _san_.”

“Ah.” Omi realised that he had drifted off, lost in puzzled thought over the mysterious school Chairman. He smiled. “If you are lonely this evening, you are always welcome to hang out with us,” he said. “We like your company, Ito- _kun_.”

“Ah, I wouldn’t want to bother you and Saionji- _senpai_.”

Omi snickered. Seeing Keita blink, he said cheerfully, “That is kind of you. But you know, Kaoru- _san_ probably likes your company as much as I, if not more. He just does not express it as much.”

“Ah.” Keita flushed. He bowed again. “Thank you again.”

When Kaoru arrived at the Treasury a few minutes later, Omi related the strange little encounter that he had had with Keita to his best friend. The pink haired boy listened attentively, a frown on his face, which deepened as Omi spoke.

“He’s right,” Kaoru said finally, after Omi had finished. “It’s strange behaviour for the Chairman, however you look at it. But he’ll be back tonight, right?” He leaned against the desk and folded his arms. “Currently it’s none of our business,” he said, giving Omi a significant look. “Not yet, anyway. Let’s give our Chairman the benefit of the doubt for now.”

Omi smiled. “I’ll wait on your okay, then.” His smile faded when Kaoru turned away to go over to the tea cabinet and start boiling water for tea. His fingers flexed absently in disappointment. He had been looking forward to doing a little snooping. Although truth be told, it was probably a fruitless venture either way: even if Endo was hiding something hurtful from Ito, he had managed to hurt Ito already anyway.

He resumed typing up the spreadsheet of financial data that he had been working on. Absently, he reflected that he probably should upgrade the Treasury computer’s security. They hadn’t been hacked into at all this year, something entirely attributable to the fact that Nakajima Hideaki had graduated and was no longer trapped and bored at the school.

_What mischief is he up to at Tokyo U?_ Omi wondered absently as he stared at the screen. His fingers flowed smoothly over the keyboard, stroking the keys like that of a pianist’s, raising a soft patter like rain. _Probably fucking some cute fellow law undergraduate._ He scowled and then blinked when the rain stuttered into an unexpected dry spell. He closed his eyes and exhaled. _I think I’d die if he ever found out that I actually miss him._ He glanced sidelong at Kaoru who was standing with his back to him, spooning his favourite _sencha_ into a favoured teapot. Then he looked back at his computer and resumed typing. He was almost certain that Kaoru knew that he missed Nakajima. That was why his friend avoided talking about the Vice President in front of him. It was weird because it wasn’t as if Nakajima, former school Don Juan, had slept with him. Yet, in terms of time spent thinking about him and vice versa, Omi reckoned Nakajima had probably spent as much time thinking about Omi as he had about his best friend Niwa. Just… not in person. Just… fighting. Constantly trying to upstage him with his persistent hacking and verbal and written barbs.

“You’ve gone red, Omi,” Kaoru said suddenly.

Omi blinked and looked at his friend. Kaoru was looking sidelong at him. Before him, the teapot was steaming, freshly filled with boiling water.

Omi smiled weakly. “Ah, I was just thinking…” he trailed off.

“About Ito- _san_ and the Chairman?”

“No.” _God, no!_ Omi looked back at his computer. “It was just something silly,” he explained, though he felt like he was reassuring himself more than his friend. He resumed his typing. Across the room, he heard Kaoru snort disbelievingly.

_He really knows me too well. It is kind of nice, but also - sometimes - a reason for discomfort._

SOSK//SOSK//SOSK//SOSK//SOSK//SOSK

“Good work.”

Kazuki looked back over his shoulder to where Nakajima was lying comfortably propped up on pillows in the bed, half covered by the sheets. Kazuki’s eyes drifted down the other guy’s torso, across the defined muscles of his long torso. Hearing Nakajima snicker, he hurriedly looked away and back down at his phone, which he had just closed. It was a little difficult to handle his phone with one hand, his non-dominant left as well. His right hand was still hand cuffed to the bed.

_I can’t believe I lied to Keita. I’m such a despicable person._ That said, it wasn’t as if he hadn’t lied to Keita before. But that was only ever to assist Keita, to try and help their relationship. But now, now, he was destroying it no matter how he looked at the situation. He ran a hand through his hair, grimacing when - as his hand reached the back of his neck - he felt the thick leather dog collar.

“I don’t know what to do,” he admitted. Although he usually kept his personal thoughts to himself and had never related closely to the spectacled genius at school, having mostly been in a persistent state of awe of the guy, he suddenly felt comfortable talking to him. Was it because they had slept together… and done so many weird things? He glanced towards the objects lying on the end of the bed. _Vibrator. Anal beads. Cock ring. I’ve become one of those weird hentai people. How come I never knew Nakajima was into this stuff at school? Keita slept with him and he never mentioned anything about it. Maybe all this came after he graduated._

“That’s not a bad thing sometimes,” Nakajima said quietly. “Besides, I’ll message you when I want you. You just need to listen to me.”

Kazuki bristled and, turning, shot him a glare. “Hey, I don’t have that luxury. I have duties to attend to, I…” He blinked when Nakajima laughed and, realising what he had just said, he blushed. “Fuck you,” he muttered.

“Well, as we’ve now established, I’m one of those duties now,” Nakajima said. He picked up his phone. “Weirdly enough, I still have your phone number.” He pressed a button and Kazuki felt his phone start vibrating in his hand. “Add me.”

Kazuki flicked his phone open, waiting until Nakajima had hung up, and then silently added the other man’s number to his address book. When he felt the bed shift, he nervously looked backwards and - upon seeing that Nakajima was getting up, he swallowed. “Ah, where are you going?” _I’m still attached to the bed._

“The bathroom. Need to go?” Nakajima was standing halfway between the bed and the door, looking attentively at him, his gaze its usual unreadable cold stare. He seemed to be looking straight through him, probably because he wasn’t wearing his glasses. It was just his normal face, Kazuki reminded himself, but this didn’t make it any less intimidating. He swallowed.

“Yeah.”

Nakajima went over to the dressing table and took out the key. Upon approaching Kazuki, he pushed the smaller man back onto the bed, hand against his chest.

“Hey, I just asked for the key!” Kazuki protested from where he now lay against the pillows. His following protest was drowned when Nakajima kissed him and he groaned, his traitorous body already thrumming in delight at the prospect of being embraced again. “No, don’t!” he pleaded when Nakajima ran his hand down his abdomen to fondle his stiffening penis. _How many times have I cum already since this time yesterday? Why am I erect already?_

He huffed helplessly when Nakajima ran his lips down his jaw to lave kisses and nips down his neck and across his collarbone, occasionally rumbling chuckles at the embarrassing noises that he was making

“Say please,” Nakajima purred, in between kisses and bites to his chest. “And what was the honorific?”

“ _Sama_ ,” Kazuki gasped, thrusting into the other’s hand. “Please, _Master_.”

“Better.”

When he bit down on Kazuki’s left nipple, Kazuki shuddered as he came and slumped back to the bed, breathing hard.

A throaty chuckle. Kazuki whimpered as he felt the last of his spend milked from his softened cock. He felt the cuff loosen around his wrist and then Nakajima’s weight and warmth lifted from him. He sat up and watched the taller guy leave the room. Absently, he rubbed at his wrist. It was a little bruised, but he could easily hide that beneath a long sleeved shirt. He would also have to refrain from sleeping with Keita for a while.

He heard the shower start running and he got up to trail Nakajima’s steps and venture into the bathroom. He used the toilet first, wincing as he felt his urine sting where the plug had rubbed inside him last night. _Hopefully it won’t be sore for too long or get infected._ He flushed; then went over to wash his hands. The mirror was fogging up and he glanced askance at the steaming up glass of the shower. The apartment was richly furnished, an expansive two bedroom. Kazuki supposed that it was one that Nakajima’s family was renting or had bought for him.

The shower door suddenly opened. “Take off the collar and get in.”

It was cloying in the shower, but nice under the water. Nakajima’s body was warm and the guy spun him around to soap his back for him, which was nice, but then they ended up kissing and then there was Nakajima’s erection digging into his lower back. He sank down to attend to it, wincing slightly as his sore knees hit the tiles. At least this task wasn’t a novel area for him. It was the most common type of sex between him and Keita, though Keita was less well endowed.

“You’re pretty good at that,” Nakajima commented, after he had cum.

“Thank… you,” Kazuki found himself saying, before he realised what he was saying. Nakajima chuckled, already pushing past him and exiting the shower. Kazuki glared after him.

“The folded towel beside the bath is for you,” Nakajima said. Through the gap in the shower door, Kazuki saw him pick up a towel and start drying himself off. His gaze drifted across the other’s broad, muscular back. Did Nakajima still do basketball and karate regularly? He could probably carry him.

Nakajima left the bathroom. Kazuki finished rinsing off and then turned off the tap. Then he retrieved the indicated towel and began drying himself off. He fastened it around his waist and then headed out to the bedroom. He didn’t know what Nakajima had planned, but given the events of the day, he imagined it would continue in the same vein.

So that’s why he was surprised when, upon arriving back in the bedroom, he saw Nakajima getting dressed in a suit, already up to fastening his belt.

“Are you going out?” he blurted out. When Nakajima shot him a sharp look, he added, subdued, “ _Master?_ ”

“ _We’re_ going out,” Nakajima said. “I’m taking you home, though we’ll have dinner first,” he added dryly, seeing Kazuki’s wary look. He pointed inside the open wardrobe to Kazuki’s slightly wrinkled, but still presentable suit from the previous evening. “Get dressed. Oh, and… _catch_.” He leaned into the wardrobe, picked two things up, and - turning to Kazuki - first tossed him something metallic and gleaming, and then a tube of lube. Kazuki caught both on instinct, surprised at the heavy weight of the metal object. Looking down, he stiffened, staring.

“Put it on,” Nakajima said. Kazuki looked up at him, but the other man was doing up his cuffs and paying him no mind.

_Seriously?_

Nakajima finished securing the last cuff and then - not looking at him, though he _had_ to be aware of the fact that his _pet_ hadn’t moved, went over to the dressing table to take out a tie from one of the drawers. He flicked up his collar and smoothly wrapped the piece of material around his neck and knotted it with a skill that made it look easy.

Then he looked back at Kazuki. “What’s the problem?” he asked coolly. “Put it on.”

“I…” Kazuki swallowed. “No-Nothing.” He unfastened the towel and, folding it up, put it down on the edge of the bed. Then he applied the lube to the tip of his penis. Carefully, anxiously, a bit afraid of making a mistake, he slid the curved cage over his penis, pursing his lips as the hollow plug first struck, then slid into his urethra. He winced.

_I can’t believe I am willingly doing this. I’m such an idiot._ He pushed forward his testicles and secured the ring around them.

Nakajima moved forward and slipped a small padlock through the front of the device. It clicked shut.

“Now,” he murmured, with a light smack to Kazuki’s hip. “Get dressed.”

NHEK//NHEK//NHEK//NHEK//NHEK//NHEK

It was pure coincidence that resulted in Omi being in the shadowy and deserted entrance hall of the dormitory building late that night after ten o’clock. He had been on a programming inspired roll designing a new chemical analysis program for Umino-sensei, but had subsequently become so distracted by the task that he had forgotten to take a snack with him to his room. Thus he found himself, clad in dressing gown and pyjamas, trooping down the stairs to the vending machines situated right under the stairwell on ground level.

He was standing in front of the machines and counting his spare change in his hand, squinting slightly in the dark, when he heard the front doors suddenly slide open and the familiar alarm that indicated that the doors were opening after hours.

Was it the Chairman? Omi padded back a few steps and looked out from under the stairwell. It was indeed. But what on earth was he doing in the company of Nakajima? He didn’t know that they were friends outside of school. They were both wearing suits, looking quite elegant. He watched them approach the stairs in silence for a few moments and then, not wanting to be noticed, definitely not wanting to appear like he was staring, and having nothing to say to either of them - especially not Nakajima - he turned back to the vending machines. He was about to poke coins into one of the snack machines when he heard the Chairman speak.

“Thank…” His voice was hesitant and subdued. Certainly not his Chairman voice, “thank you for escorting me. When will I see you again?”

“I’ll contact you,” Nakajima said coolly. A brief silence. And then Nakajima chuckled lowly. “Be careful with that expression. You look like you’re about to cry.”

“Good night,” Endo bit out, his voice tense. Nakajima snorted. There was the sound of someone walking upstairs.

Omi waited for the sound of the front door sliding open again. And then, after a long while, he realised that he was being watched.

He turned and regarded Nakajima, who was standing on the other side of the stairwell, regarding him.

_Shit!_

Nakajima smirked at him, openly looked him up and down, taking in his faded blue dressing gown, pyjamas, and the coins in his hand.

“Hello Shichijo- _kohai_.”

Of course, he _had_ to refer to Omi being his junior, even though he was no longer a student here. Omi smiled falsely. “Nakajima- _san_.”

Nakajima snorted. “Still the bitch, I see. Did Saionji- _san_ get peckish?”

Omi felt his smile become more fixed. _Fucking bastard._ He certainly hadn’t missed this guy’s insults and the constant comparisons between him and dogs, those veiled bestiality references. “Just for me tonight.”

“Ho?” Nakajima’s gaze shifted to the drinks vending machine beside the snack one. “They still have that spicy soda?”

Omi followed his gaze and realised that he was staring at the chilli soda at the very bottom left of the machine, that weird unsweetened one that he never saw anyone drink except Shinomiya last year. And - as he had just found out - Nakajima too. He watched the older boy approach the machine and reach into his pocket to pull out his wallet - a sleek and slim black number. Upon opening it, however, he tsk-ed and put it away.

_Oh fuck it!_ Omi went over and prodded some of his change into the machine. He bought the soda in question. Then he bought himself an iced tea. Crouching down, he retrieved both drinks and held the soda out to Nakajima…

…whose eyes, he noticed, were widened slightly in surprise behind his spectacles.

“Thank you,” Nakajima said then, taking the drink.

“It’s fine,” Omi said blandly, with his usual false politeness. He retreated back to the snack machine. As he purchased his chocolate, he heard Nakajima open the drink.

“What are your plans for next year?” Nakajima asked suddenly.

Omi straightened, pocketing the chocolate bar, and turned to eye him confusedly. What kind of question was that? _You’ve never cared to talk to me socially before. So why now?_ “Electrical engineering and computer science,” he replied blandly. Wouldn’t it have been obvious? He was pretty average at everything else.

Nakajima snorted. “Don’t patronise me. I meant _where_.”

Omi blinked. _He hadn’t intended to sound rude. You were the one who asked an ambiguous question. Anyway, who was the one who had just called him a bitch?_ “I’m not sure.” He opened his drink.

“You haven’t discussed it with Saionji-san yet?”

“…No.” Had he been that easy to read? Omi wasn’t used to being read. Especially not by someone who had always appeared to ignore and belittle him in the past. He decided to change the subject. “I didn’t know you and Endo-san were friends.”

“We met coincidentally and I gave him a lift back,” Nakajima said blandly. He suddenly smirked at him. “Why? Planning to rat us out to Ito- _kun_?”

“Rat out _what_ exactly?” Omi parried lightly.

“Exactly my point. You’re not good at verbal fishing, Kohai. Stick to your keyboard.”

_That was… kind of both a criticism and a compliment_. “How’s Tokyo U?” he asked then. _Why is he even talking to me? Did I make him feel obliged to stay because I bought him a drink?_

“More women than here.”

Omi snorted. “Not enough boy toys for you?"

Nakajima chuckled.

_Ah. He's actually laughing at something I said._ Omi swallowed. "So no boyfriend yet, I take it?"

"No royal master, no."

"You know, Kaoru-san and I aren't a couple." When Nakajima snorted, he added, "He's my best friend. Like you and Niwa-senpai." _Oh dear. There he went, calling people senpai needlessly._ He lifted his drink to his mouth and took a sip of the sweet milk...

"So you've fucked, then."

...and choked. He spluttered, face reddening. _What the hell?_ He hurriedly covered his mouth with his hand, vaguely aware of Nakajima snickering. Wait, Niwa and Nakajima had done it?

"Of course not!" he snapped, when he had caught his breath.

"So how do you know?"

"Not everyone fu... has sex to decide if they're compatible," Omi said irritably. _I can't believe this guy._ "There has to be attraction before that." _He surely knows this. I'm stating the obvious again._

There was a brief silence. "I was messing with you, you know."

_Oh hell!_ "About Niwa-senpai too?"

"Who knows?"

_You._ Omi glared at the smirking guy.

"So why consult Saionji-san about studying overseas if you're not his bitch?"

_Because I am. I don't know. And there he goes again with the insult._ Omi took a moment to consider his answer. "Because it's important to me, our relationship," he confessed. _I can't believe I'm talking to this guy about this stuff._

"You really are his dog." Nakajima sipped at his drink. "If you want a partner, you'll have to make room in your life for someone else."

"Yeah, well there aren't any females here," Omi replied. He frowned when Nakajima's smirk widened. "What?"

"I didn’t _only_ try to hack the Treasury computer. I’ve seen the pretty contents of your private laptop." He chuckled when Omi tensed.

_Bastard._

"So don't lie to me about your sexual preference. Or, you know, platinum paper cheating." He snorted and, his piece finished, he drained his drink and tossed it at the bin. It landed perfectly and disappeared down the chute. "Thanks for the drink." Then he turned and walked away, leaving Omi staring after him in horror.

The front doors opened and shut, the alarm going off briefly. Alone in the shadows in front of the vending machines, Omi's face darkened.

Abruptly, he swore and elbowed the front of the snack machine, cracking the screen. That bastard! To hell with Kaoru's orders for him not to poke around in other people's computers.

_You're going down, Nakajima Hideaki. I'm going to fucking hurt you,_ he seethed


	3. Wednesday

"Omi, your eyes. _Che!_ Did you sleep at all last night?" Kaoru stared at him in concern when Omi wandered out of the shower the next morning. His friend had let himself into his room whilst he had been in the bathroom and was sitting on the side of his bed, already dressed in his white school uniform.

“Maybe two hours.” Omi padded over to his closet, listing slightly from exhaustion, and - opening the topmost inner drawer - pulled out a clean pair of briefs.

“Two…? What on earth were you doing?” his friend asked in disbelief.

“Endo- _san_ came back last night,” Omi said, changing the subject. He dropped his towel and put on the briefs; then set about putting on a shirt, trousers, belt, tie, vest, and - finally - blazer.

“Did you meet with him?”

“No, I happened to be down by the vending machines when he returned. But I saw something odd.” Omi took out a set of socks and went over to the bed to sit down and pull them on.

“…Well?” Kaoru asked finally after a pause, apparently grown impatient for him to elaborate.

Omi finished and, placing his arms behind him slightly, he leaned back. “Nakajima Hideaki was with him.”

“ _What?_ Isn’t Nakajima in Tokyo, at Tokyo U?”

“Apparently not last night,” Omi replied tiredly. He looked at his friend’s beautiful face, at his flawless skin and silky long hair. _Why aren’t I attracted to him?_ he thought absently. _Is it because he looks too much like a girl?_ “They didn’t notice me at first, but they were talking like they were close.”

Kaoru frowned. “Close? What do you mean by that?” _Straight to the point._ That was why Omi liked him. Kaoru did and said what he liked, in accordance with his values, and always tried to follow through with his plans. He saw everything in black and white, which made him a little rigid, but also impeccably reliable.

“I’m not sure myself,” Omi said.

“I wasn’t aware that they were friends,” Kaoru said. Apparently he had decided to interpret the use of ‘close’ as innocently as possible. “I wonder… maybe they met through some business circumstance. Nakajima’s family could have had some deal with the Suzubishi Corporation…”

_True. But last night, they didn’t sound like business associates._ “Nakajima spoke to me,” Omi added then.

“Oh? That’s unusual. What did he say?”

“The usual,” Omi stated. He watched Kaoru purse his lips. “I got kind of annoyed and I broke the snack machine. I dented the front and cracked the glass.”

Kaoru blinked. “Pfft!” He burst out laughing. “Is there a security camera there?”

Omi smirked. “Unfortunately, yes. So even though I didn’t speak to the Chairman last night, I suppose I will be sometime very soon.”

SOSK//SOSK//SOSK//SOSK//SOSK//SOSK

Hideaki looked up when he heard the doorbell late that afternoon. Taking off the washing up gloves that he had just put on, he went over to the intercom, his brow knitting when he saw Niwa Tetsuya standing on the door. His friend was wearing a hoodie and slacks, hands in his pockets, grinning up at the camera. Well this was a week for Bell Liberty Academy reunions. He frowned and pressed the speaker.

“You look like a thug,” he said.

Tetsuya chuckled. “Aww, Hide. I love you too.”

Hideaki smirked. “What do you want, you pleb?”

“I was in the neighbourhood. Thought I’d see if you were in. Let me in, hey?”

“Fine.” He pressed the button to unlock the door, unlocked the front door, and then went back to the sink. A couple of minutes later, he heard the door open and Tetsuya pausing to toe off his shoes.

“Hey! It’s freezing out there,” his friend commented absently. “Where are you?”

“Hey, I’m in the kitchen.”

“What’cha doing?” his friend asked as he entered the open plan kitchen and dining room from behind him. Hideaki looked sidelong at him, just in time to see Tetsuya halt in his approach and flinch when he saw the contents of the sink. “Shit! What the fuck, Hide?”

Hideaki chuckled.

“You’re a sick fuck, you know? And so is your partner,” Tetsuya grumbled, stepping closer and leaning against the counter. He peered at the sex objects that Hideaki was dismantling and sterilising. “I don’t even know what half these things are.”

“You want a fitting?” Hideaki offered slyly.

“Fuck, no.” Tetsuya made a gagging noise. “What’re those?” He pointed at the thin metal rods in the sink.

“Urethral sounds.”

“See, I don’t even know what that means,” his friend said. “Let alone how they’re supposed to work. What happened to good old fashioned sex?”

Hideaki snorted. “You’re lacking imagination.” He opened the dishwasher and began loading in the items that were suitable. After setting the cycle to run, he rinsed the remaining items out and put them on the airing rack. Then he took off his gloves and turned to look at his friend, who had pulled out his phone and was staring at it, his brow furrowed.

“Want to go out and grab some dinner?” he offered.

“Sure.” Tetsuya said in a distracted tone. Then he read out, “ _Urethral sounding is the act of inserting a rigid metal rod into the urethra. Originally invented for medical purposes, they are also popular as as part of sexual penetrative play._ ” He swore. Hideaki noticed that his free hand moved unconsciously closer to cover his groin. “Shit, Hide. Even reading that makes me feel sick.” He pulled a face and looked at him. “You really do that to yourself?”

“Not so much,” Hideaki admitted. “A few of my partners like urethral play as part of dominance-submission play.”

Tetsuya grimaced. “You know some sick people,” he muttered. He went over to the dining table, jerked out a chair, and sat down, crossing his arms in front of him on the table top and leaning forward. For a few moments, there was silence. Hideaki wondered if he should make tea and was about to offer, when Tetsuya suddenly asked, “Hey, you’re a member of _Whip Room_ , aren’t you?”

“Yeah. Why?” Hideaki frowned at him. _How specific of him. Are the police investigating something there?_ “Did something happen?”

“Ever see any drugs doing the rounds there?”

Hideaki snorted and reached up to adjust his spectacles. “There are drugs everywhere, Tetsuya.”

“Don’t give me that lecture bullshit. You must have seen and heard stuff.”

_Ho? This is serious. But I’m on that video with Endo-san._ Hideaki stared thoughtfully at his friend for a few moments. “I don’t use,” he said finally. “So I don’t know.”

Tetsuya snorted, his disbelief obvious. “Well,” he said then, “if you hear or see anything dodgy about that place, let me know.”

_I’m afraid that’s impossible, my dear Tetsuya_. Hideaki smirked. “I’ll think about it.”

“Fuck you,” his friend muttered. He rose and pushed back his chair with a squeak. “Come on. Let’s get some lunch. I’m starving. Where’s good to eat around here?”


	4. Thursday

The following day, Kazuki started when he felt his phone vibrate in his trouser pocket during Science, their final period that day. Under the table, he slid his hand into his pocket and, opening the device, glanced at the message on the screen.

_Tonight, 8pm, Tower Hotel. NK_

Damn. He hurriedly shut the device and put it back in his pocket. So Nakajima intended to persist with this arrangement, huh? He flinched when he felt his penis give an interested twitch, pushing uncomfortably against the bars of its cage.

“You okay, Kazuki?” Keita whispered. Kazuki turned his head to look at his boyfriend, who was gazing at him, a frown on his face, his eyes concerned.

Kazuki smiled at his boyfriend and nodded, putting a finger to his lips, indicating silence. Keita hesitated, then nodded, smiling also.

The rest of class passed without further exchange between them. Afterwards, as usual, they left together. As soon as they were outside the door, however, Kazuki hung back from the rest of the students and Keita - ever alert to him - held back also.

“Kazuki?” he asked curiously. “Something’s up, right? You didn't show up for classes yesterday and stayed in your office all night yesterday..." He was inexplicably considerate in the asking, thought Kazuki, given that he had essentially been brushed off since the day before yesterday.

“…Uh, yeah. I have work now and then I have to go out tonight.” _And then I’ll need to finish work and travel so it’s unfeasible for me to eat here. I might wash there too._

“Oh. That’s too bad.” Keita sighed and lowered his eyes. “Is it a company dinner?”

 _Was he really going to lie?_ “Uh… not really, but a problem related to the company occurred and I am in charge of fixing it.” _Or rather, enduring it._ Kazuki leaned in and kissed Keita lightly on the cheek. “I won’t be here for dinner so I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

Keita took him by the face and kissed him properly, using a little tongue. Kazuki fell into the moment, enjoying the sensation until he felt himself starting to become erect and the subsequent discomfort from Nakajima’s “gift”. So he was kind of glad when Keita pulled back, the younger boy grinning and a little flushed.

“That’s so you hurry back,” his boyfriend said.

Kazuki smiled. I definitely would if I could. “Let’s go drop off our books, okay?”

Keita walked him to his office and then left, shutting the door behind him so that Kazuki could use the privacy to get changed into one of the suits that he always kept hanging up in his office closet. As he got changed, he heard Keita chatting cheerfully to his secretary. When the sound of voices faded, he moved to the window - looping his necktie absently - to watch his boyfriend leave the building.

Keita was halfway down the path when he happened to stop and talk to a student walking in the opposite direction. It was Shichijo Omi and Kazuki recalled that he had asked his secretary to send the Vice Treasurer a memo requesting a meeting that afternoon regarding the vandalism of one of the vending machines in the dormitories last night. He frowned as he recalled the tape that security had sent to him late yesterday.

Keita and Shichijo parted and continued on their respective ways. Kazuki put on his jacket and went over to his desk to search through his inbox for the most pressing tasks that required his attention. He wouldn’t be able to do everything today, but he had two and a half, maybe three hours until he absolutely had to leave.

He thumbed through a folder that had been troubling him for a few weeks, but which - since Monday night - he had been unable to do anything despite the fact that it had since filled up with a few photos. He stared numbly at the photos of him bound with _kinbaku_ , on his knees, flushed and erect. A masked guy in a suit was kneeling behind him, hands on his abdomen. He shuddered as he recalled the feeling of that silk suit brushing smoothly across his sweaty skin. His eyes fluttered closed.

_What the hell am I going to do? What can I tell the board of directors at Suzubishi when they find out I haven’t done anything about The Whip Room’s management?_

He started when the internal phone rang. Opening his eyes, he took the call from his secretary, who advised him that Shichijo had arrived and was waiting outside. He thanked her and asked her to send the boy in, flipping the folder closed as he did so.

The door opened and Shichijo entered. The boy looked tired, dark circles under his eyes. He looked taller than Kazuki remembered. He wasn’t smiling.

“Shichijo-san,” he said, “thank you for coming as requested.”

“Chairman,” Shichijo said in his quiet, smooth voice. He approached and bowed politely. “Might I presume that you called me here with regards to my manhandling of a vending machine?”

“I did,” Kazuki said, a little relieved that Shichijo wouldn’t do him the disservice of trying to dodge fault. “Security sent me the video footage from that night.”

The boy nodded, looking unperturbed. “I lost my temper, I’m afraid, and struck out at something expensive. I will, of course, pay for the damages,” he said. “Please send me the bill.”

It could have ended like that. For a few moments, the words of dismissal were about to flow off Kazuki’s tongue. But then, when he finally opened his mouth and spoke, something else entirely came out.

“Don't worry about it. I apologise for whatever Nakajima-san said that angered you last night,” he said, inclining his head slightly. When he straightened, he noticed that Shichijo was eyeing him closely, the boy’s expression unreadable. Had the boy guessed what was going on between him and Nakajima? Perhaps, but he had no proof and he was fairly sure that Nakajima wouldn’t have told him. However, in apologising for Nakajima's offence and taking blame for it onto himself, he had indicated some relationship between them. He had also indicated that he didn’t want Shichijo to pursue the matter any further, as a favour.

But of course, as his luck would have it, the half-Japanese boy seemed to miss the underlying message in his actions. The computer whiz stared at him. “Are you sure, Sir? I should have expected that he would say something that annoyed me and I struck the machine... so the fault is mine.”

Kazuki nodded. "Quite sure. You're dismissed; I'm sure you have somewhere else to be." Like asleep in bed.

He watched Shichijo leave. Normally the student's body language was relatively relaxed and positive around him. But despite the initial smile, the boy had quickly subdued. Perhaps it was just because he was tired. Exhausted, by the look of it.

He looked at his watch; then back at the folder before him. He still had time. He glanced at the door and then reached down to feel the outline of the cage, flinching when he brushed over the skin of his penis through the spaces. Usually he came at least once a day, sometimes more since he started dating Keita. He felt tense down there. Despite having cum so many times two nights ago, he was feeling pent up now. He grimaced and removed his hand, deliberately looking back at his papers. He needed to distract himself.

He resumed working for a little, eventually becoming focussed enough to forget about the device. When his secretary poked her head in to announce that she was leaving for the night, Kazuki glanced at the clock and realised that it was half six.

"Ah, thank you for your work today," he said, smiling.

"You've been working hard these last two days," she said, referring to him staying in his office all yesterday and coming in to stay late on both evenings. "Ito-kun looked a bit worried earlier."

"Ah, I won't stay much longer tonight," he said.

She smiled. "I'm glad. You deserve a break."

He smiled. No need to tell her that that wouldn't be happening tonight. Although he'd assuredly be getting one kind of relief, at least. "Good night."

She echoed the sentiment, bowed deeply, and then left. As soon as he heard her leave the outer office, Kazuki reached for his mobile to call a taxi. Then he resumed attending to his papers, occasionally glancing out of the window at the driveway.

About ten minutes later he saw a taxi pull up and he rose and left the office to go out to it. He opened the back door and got into the back seat.

“Good evening, Sir. Where to tonight?” the driver asked.

“Good evening. Tokyo,” Kazuki said. That was enough of a direction for now. As the vehicle left the front gates of the school he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. This would likely be his only opportunity to rest until the early hours of tomorrow morning. He exhaled tiredly. He wasn’t overly angry at being blackmailed by Nakajima. Being forced to go out like this, to attend to something so crazy as their affair, allowed him to stop worrying about everything else that was going on in his life, however temporarily. School, work, the debacle with the _Whip Room_ , and especially his cheating on Keita… He would deal all with it later. Tonight, …would be tonight. And the only relief he would seek would be an escape from this infernal chastity device.

It was almost eight o’clock on the dot when he finally arrived at Tower Hotel. He was a little relieved to see that it wasn’t a love hotel. Upon exiting the taxi and entering the lobby, he looked around, but was unable to see Nakajima. So he took out his phone and called him.

“Where are you?” the deep voice made Kazuki swallow.

“In-In the lobby. Where are you?”

“Sit down. I’ll be there shortly.”

Kazuki looked around at the lounge chairs. He spied an empty set of chairs near the elevators and sat down in a seat that allowed him a good view of the lobby, but with enough privacy to not make him too easily seen by others in case someone from Suzubishi happened by. There was a current newspaper lying on the coffee table in front of him and he picked it up and began browsing. A few minutes later, someone approached him and, looking up, he saw Nakajima standing over him, gazing at him without expression. The taller man was wearing another immaculate suit. He looked incredible. Kazuki felt his mouth go dry. He hurriedly put down the newspaper, absently noting his shaking hands, and stood up.

“Nakajima-san,” he said. “Good-Good evening.”

Nakajima snorted quietly. “Good evening,” he replied. “Follow me.” He turned and walked towards the lifts and Kazuki hurried after him.

The lift that arrived for them was empty and as soon as the door was shut, Kazuki found himself backed up against the far wall. He cringed when Nakajima felt his crotch, closing his eyes tightly as he was caressed through the gaps of the cage, a gasp exiting his lips as his body responding to the assessing touch.

Then the doors of the lift opened and Nakajima grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the lift and down a corridor. They went into a hotel room and Kazuki yelped as he was tossed onto a bed. He turned onto his back to watch Nakajima take off his jacket - tossing it aside - and then began walking towards him, loosening his tie as he approached.

“Take off your jacket,” the law student instructed as he climbed onto the bed. Kazuki obeyed, then yelped when - as soon as he had done so - Nakajima slid off his tie and reached around him to wrap the fabric around his wrists. He secured them, smirking at Kazuki when the older man stared at him. Face red, legs bent and parted, painfully aroused, Kazuki felt his blush darken with self-consciousness under that amused regard.

“H-Hey,” he protested, “stop messing around. Let me go.”

Nakajima chuckled and reached down to unfasten his belt. He tugged it loose and tossed it aside. Then he undid his trousers and backed off the bed to pull them off with Kazuki’s underpants. He stood at the end of the bed and stared down at him, his dark eyes raking down his bound form, finally settling on the engorged flesh pressed angrily against metal between Kazuki’s thighs. Then he smirked.

“Let you go? Or let you cum?” he questioned.

“Get real!” Kazuki snapped. “I’m not an object!”

Nakajima just laughed and crawled between his legs. He sucked his index and middle finger, then reached between Kazuki’s legs and pushed into his entrance. Kazuki jolted and yelped, his erection twitching painfully when he felt the digits rub against that spot that had driven him crazy last time.

“However you look at it,” Nakajima remarked, rubbing the spot again and watching Kazuki’s legs fall open, the older man now huffing helplessly, “you’re a submissive. Which reminds me…” He suddenly withdrew his fingers and climbed off the bed to go over to a case that was lying on the dressing table. He opened it and took out the collar that he had made Kazuki wear the other night.

Kazuki stared weakly as Nakajima brought it over to him. He didn’t have the energy to protest anymore. He leaned back on his elbows. His bound arms were becoming painful. When Nakajima leaned over him to put it on, he thrust up slightly, trying to indicate his frustration, his need.

After securing the heavy leather piece, Nakajima glanced down at his trapped organ and chuckled. “I can see what you want, _Pet_ ,” he remarked quietly. He reached down and pushed his fingers back into his anus. Kazuki groaned when the guy rubbed that spot again. “But you’ll have to beg me for it first. So. Let’s see you use that honorific that we discussed earlier.”

NHEK//NHEK//NHEK//NHEK//NHEK//NHEK

After dinner that night, Omi headed to the library and booked into one of the quiet rooms under the pretext of doing some study for their Japanese class. To be fair, he did do a little school work - perhaps half an hour’s worth - and then he turned his attention back to what had been occupying him these last two evenings and nights. In short, following Nakajima.

Only now he had unexpectedly stumbled across the connection between the Chairman and the former Vice President of the Student Council. That text message that Nakajima had sent out last night.

Hacking into the security video footage was a small challenge, but one that was for someone like him, easily overcome. He rewound the recordings taken that evening at the hotel and was gratified when he saw the Chairman walk into the lobby at 19:54. Endo-sensei was talking on his phone as he walked in, probably to Nakajima, but Omi could check the updated phone records later. He watched the Chairman sit down in the lobby. Shortly afterwards, Nakajima emerged from the elevators and approached him. After a brief exchange, the pair of them took an elevator.

So now: the room corridor footage. Nakajima had booked a deluxe room on the eleventh floor. Omi watched the recordings from the first sign of Nakajima: the guy arriving and going into the room with a small case, coming out and talking on the phone (probably Endo-sensei, then), and then - as if any further evidence was needed - pulling Endo-sensei down the corridor by the arm and into his room.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. Then blinked when he noticed that he wasn’t alone and that Kaoru was standing on the other side of the glass door. His friend waved at him and pointed at the door in silent request.

Omi nodded, a little bemused that Kaoru was even asking for permission. Didn’t Kaoru normally just barge into his affairs? Yours is mine and mine is yours sort of sentiment? They really were, aside from the sex, a couple.

His friend opened the door, but didn’t enter, instead standing on the threshold, door ajar. “It’s late,” he said, frowning at him. “Aren’t you going to sleep tonight either?”

Ah. What was the time? Omi glanced at the clock on the wall and blinked when he saw that it was already eleven o’clock. He smiled at his friend. “I lost track of time. I won’t be long.”

Kaoru shook his head slightly. “Walk me back to the dormitories,” he said. Omi nodded and shut his computer. He rose, blinking slightly when he felt his vision fuzz a little and the room twirl around him a few times. He shut his eyes tightly and leaned against the desk. “You okay?”

Omi nodded and opened his eyes, relieved to see that the room had stabilised. The light headedness was fading. “Mm. Yeah.” He picked up his bag. “Let’s go.”

He was surprised that Kaoru hadn’t asked him what was going on. He wouldn’t have told Kaoru anyway, but he knew that it was abundantly obvious to Kaoru that he was working on something other than schoolwork and probably not programming something either because he rarely broke his routine this much for those projects either. Maybe a half-nighter. Never two full nighters. He glanced sidelong at his best friend as they walked along the shadowy streets back to the dormitories, but Kaoru wasn’t looking at him. The pink haired boy’s face was sombre. He looked a little tired himself.

“I put a few snacks on your desk,” Kaoru said as they arrived at the dormitories and approached the stairs. Perhaps he had noticed Omi glancing in the direction of the vending machines. “In case you didn’t sleep tonight either,” he added.

Omi stared at him in surprise. “Thank you.” They walked up the stairs and parted at their doors.

“Good night, Kaoru.”

“Good night. Try to sleep.”

Omi went into his room and looked down at the desk. A very small chocolate bar and iced jasmine tea. The tea was so Kaoru, but the chocolate was unexpected. He smiled as he sat down at his desk and reopened his computer. He wouldn’t work too much longer; the exhaustion _was_ catching up on him, but there were a few other things to check first…


	5. Friday

Hideaki smirked down at the guy lying asleep beside him. Sprawled out on his back, Kazuki reminded him a bit of Keita, with his limbs askew and that vulnerable expression on his face. In sleep, and in sex and when unsettled, the guy quickly lost all that corporate conservative pretence. Hideaki much preferred this honest face. He stroked Kazuki's hair lightly. Soft. Silky.

Damn. He's so cute. And those noises that he made during sex... Hideaki felt himself becoming hard just thinking about it.

He quietly slid from the bed and went to the bathroom to relieve himself. When he finished, he opened the door and frowned when he saw Kazuki sitting crouched on the ground right outside, still naked. Hideaki reached down and ruffled the guy's hair.

"Miss me?" He blinked when the guy suddenly stood up and turned around to wrap his arms around him. Hideaki felt him kiss his neck; then nestle closer and bury his head against his chest. Hideaki reached around and held him.

"I need to head back," Kazuki said quietly. "I don't want to go, but I can't skip another day."

"Now?" Hideaki glanced at the digital clock beside the bed. It was already almost 5am.

"Preferably. It'll be difficult traffic soon and I want to be back by 8."

"I'll drive you back, then."

"I can taxi," Kazuki said, pulling back slightly. He looked away when Hideaki looked down at him. "You don't have to... we're not a couple."

"You're mine, whatever you want to call this relationship," Hideaki replied.

"That's..." And now Hideaki could see that he was blushing despite the small furrow in his brow. He ruffled the shorter guy’s hair.

"I'll call for breakfast," he said. "Go and shower."

They were in the car later, Kazuki fast asleep and leaning against his shoulder, when Hideaki felt his phone start vibrating in his jacket pocket, indicating a call. He took it out of his pocket and frowned when he saw that the caller was Tetsuya.

He pressed the button to accept the call and put the device to his ear. “What is it?” he asked quietly.

_“H-Hey.”_ Tetsuya sounded startled. _“Sorry. I didn’t expect you to answer so quickly. You aren’t normally up at this time of day.”_

“Not normally, no,” Hideaki agreed smoothly. Against his shoulder, Kazuki shifted slightly, a soft murmur exiting his lips. “What do you want?” he repeated.

_“Ah. Well, Hide, you remember our conversation the other day about the Whip Room?”_

“Yes.” Hideaki’s eyes narrowed. This again? Was Tetsuya aiming for the drug squad or something?

_“Do you know someone named Ueno Keiichi?”_

All thought of how annoying he sometimes found Tetsuya to be abruptly disappeared. Hideaki’s frown deepened. “Yes. Why?”

_“I just escorted him to hospital. He named you as his contact person.”_

Odd. Hideaki was fairly certain that Keiichi had family in Tokyo, so this could only mean that something had happened that Keiichi didn’t want his family to find out about, which meant that it involved a disreputable venue, drugs, violence, and/or sex. It was only a matter of time; the guy was too carefree, unfortunately. “Is he okay?”

_“I can’t discuss that over the telephone. Want me to come and pick you up?”_

“No. I’m out currently. Which hospital?” Hideaki glanced down when Kazuki shifted and looked up at him.

_“AI Hospital. Emergency, currently.”_

Hideaki took a moment to consider the logistics of getting to Bell Liberty Academy and then back to the hospital. Before he could reply, Kazuki spoke up:

“Which hospital?” the guy asked quietly. “I’ll drop you on the way.”

“It’s fine,” Hideaki assured his lover. “There’s time for me to drop you off.”

_“Hide. You’re with someone, aren’t you. Look, should I see if Keiichi can give the number of someone else?”_

“No,” Hideaki said quickly. “I’m in a taxi. I can be there by eight. Is that suitable?” _That gives me time to drop off Kazuki._

_“Er… well, if that’s the earliest, that will have to do.”_

Hideaki looked at Kazuki. He hesitated again. Then he sighed. “Fine. I’ll see you in twenty minutes or so. Yeah. Bye.” He closed his phone; then leaned forward and signalled the driver. “Change of route. Please drive to AI Hospital.” Then he leaned back in his chair. Beside him, Kazuki looked at his watch - 6:40am - and then settled back against him and closed his eyes.

It was almost seven when the taxi pulled in front of the emergency department. Hideaki was taking out his wallet when Kazuki beat him to payment, the other guy slipping the taxi driver his credit card.

“Hey, you’re not stopping here,” he reminded. It would be highly awkward if Keiichi recognised Kazuki and even if his friend didn’t, what about when Tetsuya saw them together?

“That’s what you think,” Kazuki replied, not looking at him, but at the receipt that he was already signing. Then the other guy climbed out of the taxi. Hideaki followed suit and proceeded ahead of Kazuki into the hospital. After asking at reception for Ueno Keiichi’s whereabouts, a nurse came out and took them inside to an area where there were a few consulting rooms. She stopped beyond a closed door and indicated for them to wait there as she disappeared inside the room.

“Oi, Hide.” Hideaki turned on hearing the familiar voice. Tetsuya was walking towards them, looking smart in a suit. Beside him, he sensed Kazuki stiffen when the Chairman recognised another of his school's graduates. For his part, Tetsuya’s eyes widened when he saw Hideaki’s escort. “Endo-san."

“Hello again, Niwa-san,” Kazuki said politely. He bowed.

"Y-Yeah." Hideaki noticed Tetsuya glance between them, then return his gaze to Endo. "Not working today?"

Working. Wait, Tetsuya had known? "How long did you know that he was Bell Liberty's Chairman?" Hideaki asked.

Tetsuya blinked. Then he grinned. “Because I’m special.”

_Am I the only one who didn’t know? With my luck, even Shichijo would have known._

The nurse suddenly opened the door a fraction. "You can come in now," she said. "Thank you for your patience."

Hideaki smiled. "Thank you." He walked past her into the small sterile looking room and, upon seeing a pale-faced Keiichi sitting there on the trolley in a hospital gown, right arm in an immobiliser sling, he halted and scowled. “What happened?” he asked.

Keiichi grinned at him. “Aww. Concerned?” His classmate’s gaze slid past him to take in Tetsuya and Kazuki. “Hey Niwa-san!” His gaze settled on Kazuki. “Hello. We’ve met, haven’t we?”

Kazuki blinked. “I… don’t think so,” he said politely, frowning slightly. “I’m sorry.”

_Such an uke to apologise needlessly._ Hideaki observed Keiichi’s mystified expression thoughtfully. And then his friend’s eyes suddenly widened and he turned his head to look back at Hideaki. “Hey, he’s that cute guy.”

Hideaki shot him a warning look.

“Which night?” Tetsuya asked quietly. Keiichi glanced at the police commissioner’s son, then looked back at Hideaki and smiled serenely.

“Ah, I must be mistaken.”

D _oes Tetsuya know about Kazuki’s encounter with the Whip Room’s management on Monday?_

Keiichi continued, still looking at Hideaki, “So I did something stupid and dislocated my shoulder,” he said. “Broke something in my forearm too.”

“Got caught in something too,” Hideaki commented dryly, looking at the rope marks on his friend’s exposed arm. “I suppose you don’t want your family to know about that part.” His friend chuckled weakly, wincing when the movement jarred his shoulder.

“Ueno- _san_ , I suppose you don’t have anything to add to your statement?” Tetsuya asked suddenly. Hideaki looked at his former Bell Liberty Academy classmate, noting Tetsuya’s tense expression. He realised that Keiichi hadn’t told Tetsuya everything about what had happened to him last night either and he suddenly wondered where it had taken place.

“Nope,” Keiichi clipped. “Thank you for your time, Sir.”

Tetsuya’s brow rose. “Let me know if you want to add anything to it or change your story entirely,” he said briskly. Then, with a significant look at Hideaki, he turned and left the room.

Hideaki looked at Kazuki who was standing beside him. He touched the Chairman’s arm lightly and smiled when the guy looked up at him attentively. “Can I have a moment alone with Keiichi?”

Kazuki nodded. “I’ll wait outside,” he said. Then he left, shutting the door behind him.

“Jeez,” Keiichi muttered as soon as they were alone. He swung his legs off the bed. “They want me to stay and have surgery. I suppose I don’t have a choice; if I leave, I might never use this arm properly again, right?”

Hideaki exhaled. Keiichi was right handed. It was ridiculous that his friend was even entertaining leaving the hospital without getting his injuries thoroughly attended to. “Who tied you up?”

Keiichi snorted. “None of your business. What the fuck are you still doing with that Suzubishi guy?”

“As I said, I know him.”

“And you decided to bring him along with you to the hospital to see me?” Keiichi snarked. He glared at him. “That guy could cause both of us a lot of problems, you know.”

“I was with him last night and he happened to be sitting next to me when I got Niwa’s call,” Hideaki retorted coldly.

It went unspoken that Hideaki had had a better night last night than Keiichi. Keiichi tsked and looked away.

“I feel like shit,” his classmate admitted. “I took some stuff, so I really don’t remember much of what happened last night. That Niwa policeman is on my back because he knows that I took a bunch of drugs - he had the lab test my blood and stuff - and he knows I was at the Whip Room last night.” He turned his left arm slightly and Hideaki saw a faded stamp on the inside of his wrist. A familiar square with a coiled whip inside of it.

Hideaki’s eyes narrowed.

“How long are you staying in hospital? You probably need a few items,” he said. “Toothbrush? Toothpaste?”

“Ah. Thanks, but I can probably buy those from the pharmacy or newsagent or something,” Keiichi said quietly. “I think there’s one on the ground floor. Oh, I will run out of phone credit soon too.” He bent down to open and dig around in a plastic bag sitting on the floor. Hideaki saw him stagger slightly, and quickly moved forward to support him before he fell to his knees. He frowned.

“Did they give you some pain medication?”

“Better. They relocated my shoulder so they completely knocked me out and gave me local too,” Keiichi said, retrieving his phone from the bag. He chuckled and looked up at him. “That detective boy brought me in here for questioning, but I think I’m supposed to be in a proper ward bed.”

Hearing that, Hideaki scowled and pushed him back onto the bed. He put the rail up on the bedside. “You’re an idiot,” he said. “Stay in bed. I’ll get your toiletries and particulars.”

“I don’t need phone credit after all,” Keiichi said quietly. “My battery’s flat.”

“And I’ll find a phone charger, you idiot,” Hideaki stated. “What else?”

“Toothbrush, toothpaste, a wash cloth, phone credit, charger, and a nice boyfriend.”

Hideaki snorted. “Go back to sleep. I’ll be back.” He exited the room, drawing the door to, but not shutting it completely.

Kazuki was right outside. Tetsuya had disappeared. When Kazuki looked at him, Hideaki said, "Do you know this hospital?"

"A ...little."

"Good. Is there a nearby pharmacy or convenience store where I can buy him a few items?"

"Yes, if you..."

"Show me."

Kazuki blinked. Then he smiled, a light flush entering his cheeks. "Sure." He reached out and touched Hideaki's arm lightly; then pulled away and walked towards the exit. Hideaki followed, a bit mystified by the cute smile. As soon as they were in the corridor, Kazuki slowed a little and they walked side by side downstairs to what looked like the main hospital entrance. There were a few little stores there and a cafe too.

"I'll wait in the cafe," Kazuki said when Hideaki was about to enter the pharmacy. Hideaki nodded. "Do you want a coffee?"

Hideaki glanced at the cafe, at the short line of people - mostly hospital staff - waiting by the coffee machine and then back at his lover. "Long black."

Kazuki nodded and went to wait in the queue at the ordering counter. Hideaki glanced up and down the guy's slim back, his soft hair. He suddenly frowned and turned back to the pharmacy. So affectionate... And yet so utterly capable too. Maybe he would have to take the guy away from Keita-kun.

Kazuki found him when he was at the cashier in the convenience store. Hideaki noticed the guy's eyes scan the items being scanned: wash cloth, toiletry case, socks, underwear... Kazuki's eyes settled on the underwear.

"You know his size?" Kazuki asked.

"Yes," Hideaki agreed. He didn't elaborate. He paid for the items and then they began walking back to the emergency department.

"Hideaki-kun."

"Mm?" It was the first time Kazuki had addressed him as such. Normally it was Nakajima or - in bed - Master. Hideaki glanced at him and then stopped walking, seeing Kazuki's hesitant expression. His partner stopped too.

"Ueno- _san_ said earlier that he knew me," he started, his eyes lowered. Uh oh. Hideaki glanced around at the crowded passageway. “Not many people call me a _cute_ guy… He was at the club, wasn’t he.”

"Come with me." Hideaki cut him off and, gesturing, he turned and led him back towards the main corridor and an isolated lounge area that he had seen earlier. Once inside the room, alone, he turned towards Kazuki. "You're right. We were all at that establishment on the same night."

Kazuki bit his lower lip, his eyes lowered. "I don't remember seeing him so I suppose he saw a photo? Or was with you?" he asked quietly. "I thought all the material would be kept hidden so long as I did as the management requested. This isn't what I agreed to."

“Keiichi’s a friend of mine from university," Hideaki explained. "He and I went to the Whip Room on Monday night. He's close to one of the managers. He realised that I knew you and initiated my taking over your care rather than someone else."

Kazuki nodded, but he still looked upset. He held out one of the cups in his hands to him. "This is yours," he murmured.

Hideaki exhaled. "Thanks." And took the drink.

“So… would he have access to the recordings?”

“No.” Said a little sharper than he had intended.

Kazuki exhaled and turned his head to one side. “Hey. What exactly... are we to each other?"

"Isn't it a little early to be labelling us?" Hideaki replied. He sipped at his drink, enjoyed the burn of the liquid sliding down his throat.

"I think I have the prerogative to ask for your intentions, under the circumstances." Kazuki was frowning, still looking upset and stressed. “If he doesn’t have access to the photos and recordings of that night, do you? Would you destroy them for me?” Hideaki glanced at the clock. It was already 8:30am, time for Bell Liberty Academy's student role call.

"My intentions?" Hideaki smirked. “They’re all sexual."

Kazuki flushed. "That was direct. And not what I was asking.” He squirmed when Hideaki ruffled his hair. "Oi. So..." He straightened, "...so you took me home that night because you liked me? Or you felt… sorry for me?”

Huh? What was this guy thinking? Hideaki sipped at his drink. “Let's head back," he said, electing to ignore the question. He didn’t want to discuss The Whip Room’s management and practices with Kazuki. Not here, anyway, and not in any great detail given that the Whip Room was - from what he had gathered - probably an even riskier establishment to get tangled up in than he had originally thought. And he didn’t want to discuss feelings either. That was why this guy had ended up with Ito Keita; both of them were so damn sentimental. ”Have you called the school yet to say you'll be late for class?"

Kazuki shot him a narrow look, but didn't press the matter "I'm not going today," he said. "I have work to do anyway in the city, and I need to catch up on sleep."

"Where in the city?"

Kazuki snorted. ”I thought we were just sex friends. Why do you care? It’s not like you care about saving my reputation and dignity from your club.”

Hideaki reached out to grasp him by the chin. He kissed him gently. "I told you," he said when he pulled back. "You're mine."

"That's not..." Kazuki flushed and, when someone passed the doorway to the lounge, he jerked his head away and stepped back. “Unless you help me, outside of a bedroom, I'm not your concern."

Hideaki chuckled, but didn't seek to touch him again. “With that cute face, you’d be anyone’s concern.” He turned away and headed back to the emergency department. Kazuki didn't follow him. When he checked on Keiichi’s room, Keiichi was awake but surrounded by doctors and nurses so he sat down on one of the empty plastic chairs near the door.

He had been sitting there for ten minutes or so when Tetsuya rang him.

"Hey, I'm by Keiichi’s room," Hideaki explained when his friend asked for his location.

"Okay, I'm coming back inside." And then Tetsuya was there and taking the seat beside him.

“Did you see Endo- _san_?“ Hideaki asked curiously.

“He’s outside. Didn’t know he smoked.”

Hideaki frowned and sipped at the dregs of his coffee. He chucked the empty container into the bin across from them. It landed with a satisfying 'thunk'.

Tetsuya leaned back in his seat, folded his arms behind his head, and stretched out his legs. There was a small stain on his pale blue shirt and his tie looked rattily knotted. His leather shoes were scuffed. He hadn't changed. "So. You and Endo- _san_. Bit of a mess there.”

Hideaki eyed him curiously. _Did Tetsuya know about Monday night or not?_ “Are you fishing?” he enquired.

Tetsuya snorted and smiled at him. “He and I had a brief chat outside. I’ve known for some time that the club has been a concern of the Suzubishi Corporation. Endo said he wants to talk to me informally about an alleged assault that occurred there on Monday evening.”

Hideaki nodded slowly.

“He said you were there. And Ueno- _san_.” Tetsuya nodded at the door to Keiichi’s room. “And that you helped him get out of there.”

“I’d be interested in destroying the recordings too,” Hideaki said. “I’m in one of them, though I think only my back is visible. And I’m clothed.”

Tetsuya snorted. “That’s more detail than Endo’s given me so far,” he said. He was quiet for a bit. Then he glanced around and leaned closer to him. “He really lets you do all those weird things to him? With those toys and things?"

Hideaki’s brow rose. ”I don't know what you're talking about," he replied blandly.

"I mean, shit, Hide. To look at him, I'd never realise. How do you sex freaks figure that out about a guy?"

Hideaki looked quizzically at him. "You ask."

"Fuck off."

"Then don't ask stupid questions," Hideaki reproached. He saw a few staff leave Keiichi’s room and rose to enter and put down the bags of things that he had purchased on the end of the bed. Tetsuya also rose, but didn’t follow him in.

"No phone charger to be bought," he said. "However I found everything else on the list." His friend grinned.

"Thanks. One of the nurses is hunting down a charger for me," he said. The rest of the staff left the room and Keiichi waved him closer. "Let me give you a thank you kiss."

Hideaki chuckled and leaned down to kiss him lightly on the lips. "You stink of cigarettes," he muttered.

"And you taste like that Suzubishi exec," Keiichi retorted. He laughed. "Now get lost. You have a ten o'clock lecture, in case you forgot."

Hideaki winked. "Call me if you need anything else." He kissed his friend again and then turned and left the room. Tetsuya wasn't sitting down anymore, but as Hideaki left the emergency department, he found both his friend and Kazuki standing just outside the waiting room on the walkway near the ambulance bay. They were both smoking. Both of them looked irritated.

“Oi, Hide,” Tetsuya said, spying him, “I’m going to borrow Endo- _san_ for a bit. That okay?”

Hideaki frowned. _Kazuki hardly belongs to me, regardless of our sex talk._ “Sure,” he said. He halted beside Kazuki and rested a hand briefly on the Chairman’s shoulder. “Please take care of him.” He squeezed Kazuki’s shoulder and when his lover looked at him, he met his eyes. Something in Kazuki’s upset gaze made him pause and before he could help himself, he admitted quietly, “I don’t have the skill to hack the club. Not alone, anyway.”

Kazuki blinked.

Hideaki hesitated. He really was too cute. The name sat on his tongue, like a shot waiting to be drunk that he knew he shouldn’t drink. Like another line of cocaine on a toilet window sill that he had already prepared and which he knew he shouldn’t snort, but it was already out of the zip lock.

_Fuck it_.

“Shichijo Omi. Get him on board and then I’ll work with you.”

Kazuki inclined his head, a small smile crossing his lips. “Thank you. I’ll see you later.”

Hideaki snorted and released him. “Bye.” He turned away and hailed down a taxi from the nearby taxi rank. He got in without looking back.


	6. Saturday: Part One

The following day was Saturday. Omi had intended to use the morning to sleep in and - more ambitiously - to catch up on the homework that he had neglected earlier that week. Given that he had advised Kaoru of his intention to sleep through that morning when his friend had poked his head around his door earlier that morning, he was a little surprised when, not an hour later, he heard a knock on his door.

He rolled over in bed and hoped that the caller would go away. If it was Kaoru, his friend would have just barged in, so it had to be someone else.

The knock came again. “Shichijo- _san_?”

Omi lurched upright. It was Endo- _san_ ’s voice. Shit. Had his snooping been found out?

“Coming!” he called croakily, his voice dry. He stood, pulled on his dressing gown, and weaved over to the door to jerk it open.

The Chairman was standing there in the deserted corridor, looking just like the awkward Second Year junior he pretended to be half the time. His hands were shoved deep in the pockets of his brown cargo pants. His orange T-shirt was faded and loosely cut. He nodded at Omi and glanced up and down the corridor before looking back at him. “Can I come in?” he asked quietly.

Omi opened the door and waved him in.

“Thanks,” Endo muttered, and walked past him to enter his bedroom. Omi shut the door and turned to observe Endo sitting down at his desk. “Sorry, I didn’t realise you were sleeping.” The man waved a hand expansively at the rumpled bedclothes and Omi’s clothing.

“It’s fine, Sir. What brings you here?” Omi asked curiously. He didn’t think the Chairman had _ever_ visited him in his room at the Academy. No teacher did. Wait, Umino- _sensei_ had, but that was for a project and they collaborated together quite a bit. Besides, the Science genius could be excused due to enthusiastic insanity.

“I have a request to make of you,” Endo said quietly, drawing Omi from his distracted thoughts.

Omi nodded.

“I’ll pay you for your efforts,” Endo added.

 _Intriguing._ “What is it?”

“I want you to do some hacking for me.”

Omi nodded again. This was hardly surprising, given he had only gotten into the Academy by virtue of his hacking skills. But what was it that the Chairman wished for him to hack into? And why? He sat down on the end of his bed, the mattress dipping under his weight. “And the target?” he enquired.

“It’s a club owned by the Suzubishi Corporation,” Endo continued quietly. “It’s called The Whip Room. It used to be called Gentlemen’s Only Host Club before Suzubishi technically lost control of it two years ago. You probably haven’t heard of it.”

Omi shook his head slightly. From the sound of it, however, it sounded exactly like the kind of place _Nakajima_ would frequent. “Where is it?”

“Tokyo.”

Precisely. Nakajima was probably in there every week.

“And what am I looking for?”

“Photos and videos from Monday evening, between 6pm and 2am.”

“Of?” It was like asking Kaoru how many new types of tea he had placed on his monthly order.

Endo paused. He folded his arms. “Me,” he admitted finally, his voice soft. And then, after another pause, he added, “And… And Nakajima Hideaki. I…” He swallowed and his expression hardened, probably an attempt at bluster, “I want everything from our arrival at the club to us leaving deleted from their records. And I want to know who assaulted me. Be-Besides Hideaki,” he amended, his voice faltering again.

 _I’m not sure I want to know. I’m not sure it’s my place to even ask._ Omi swallowed and elected for a professional, brief nod. “Do you know anything about their security? Their networking? That sort of thing?” he asked. “I assume the records were kept for blackmail purposes, in which case there are probably hard copies.” _This doesn’t sound like a typical hacking job._

“You’re right; I’m being blackmailed. And I don’t know about their systems. Hideaki…” Endo seemed to suddenly be aware of the fact that he had been using Nakajima’s first name and he coloured slightly. “I mean - _Nakajima_ \- said that it would be difficult to hack them so I believe he knows more. He suggested that I ask you to assist us, by the way.”

Omi’s eyes widened. _Nakajima had suggested him?_ _Wanted them to work together?_

The Chairman had evidently noticed his surprise. The man smiled slightly. “If… if you say yes, we’ll head to my apartment in Tokyo this afternoon. I know you don’t get along with him so I was surprised at his suggestion as well, especially given your recent argument.”

Ah yes. The vending machine. Omi ran a hand through his rumpled hair, his thoughts returning to the seeing a video recording of Nakajima pulling Endo down a hotel corridor and into a room. Of the pair kissing and touching each other in an elevator.

“Fine,” he said gruffly. _Fuck it all. I probably wouldn’t be able to help myself from trying to find these recordings by myself anyway, now that I know about them._ On looking up and seeing that Endo was still looking at him, he clarified, “I’ll do it. Just… be aware that he and I do not work well together.”

“I’m aware of your history with him,” Endo said smoothly. “Given he’s usually the antagonist of your fights, I’m hopeful that - as he requested your assistance - he will refrain from baiting you.”

 _I suppose we’ll have to see_. Omi nodded. “I better get dressed. When do you want me by?”

“As soon as possible.” Endo glanced at his watch. Omi looked at his bedside table clock: 09:46. “11am at the front gate?” Endo asked. “Eat breakfast before you leave.” Omi looked back to watch the man rise from his seat. He stood politely and inclined his head.

“I’ll see you there, Sir,” he said.

Endo nodded and inclined his head also. “Thank you again, Shichijo- _san_ ,” he said. “This means a great deal to me.”

 _Clearly._ Omi watched the man leave with narrowed eyes.

~*~

When his phone rang that afternoon, Hideaki raised his eyes from the court transcript that he was skim-reading for class at his desk and looked at the device resting nearby on the tabletop.

_Endo Kazuki_

He reached over and picked up the phone, flicking it open. “What is it?” he asked. He glanced at the clock. It was only 12:50. They had agreed that he could meet them at Endo’s place at 2.

“There’s a problem,” Endo said quietly. “With the venue.”

Hideaki waited.

After a short pause, Endo explained, “My brother flew up suddenly for work and is using my apartment. He thought I was at the Academy so didn’t notify me. Should we relocate to a hotel?”

Hideaki’s brow creased. _Should we?_ So the man was bowing to his advice, was he? A deliberate social ploy to make him feel good; encourage his good behaviour, perhaps? He pursed his lips and glanced about his apartment.

“Come here,” he said. “You can sleep in my bed. Shichijo- _san_ can take the spare room.”

“You’re not expecting visitors this weekend, then?”

Hideaki scowled. _Didn’t I just offer?_ “Come here,” he repeated. “How far away are you?”

“Twenty minutes.”

“I’ll be waiting.” Then he hung up and returned his attention to reading the paper in front of him.

Not long afterwards, he heard the doorbell ring and he rose and padded into the living room to answer it. Kazuki’s and Shichijo’s faces appeared on the video screen and he pressed the buzzer to let them up. “Come up,” he told them, and after watching them enter the building, he turned and scanned his living room. It was fairly presentable, thanks entirely to the weekly cleaner’s thoroughness. He did a quick once around to rearrange the cushions on the sofa and chairs, and picked up an empty glass from the coffee table, taking it into the kitchen and placing it in the sink. Then he glanced around the dining room, which he figured would be the main work area given the ergonomics of their project. He set about wiping the table down. He was just washing his hands when he heard a knock on the door, and he hurriedly patted his hands dry on a towel and then ran over to open it.

“Come in,” he said, glancing at Shichijo’s stony face, then back at Kazuki’s smiling one.

Kazuki entered first, the man ducking his head politely. He was carrying a bulky black bag, likely full of equipment. Shichijo followed, shouldering a large black backpack. The silver haired boy was wearing a fitted black windbreaker and camel slacks, black canvas shoes on his feet. Kazuki was more casual, appallingly so in Hideaki’s silent opinion, the man wearing brown cargo pants, black runners, and an orange T-shirt underneath a khaki jacket. The orange and khaki combination almost hurt to look at. He turned away from the sight and gestured his visitors towards the living room. “Head in there. Shichijo- _san_?”

The younger teen, was just walking past him, paused and looked sidelong at him, his expression wary.

“I’m putting you in the second bedroom. Come; I’ll show you where it is.” Not waiting for acknowledgement, Hideaki moved ahead and went down the corridor to where the bedroom was location, next to the master bedroom. He entered and turned to watch Shichijo pad inside the immaculate space. “Those two cupboards of the wardrobe are empty,” he said, gesturing at the robes that lined one wall of the room. “Feel welcome to use them. The main bathroom is down the hall, adjoining the kitchen. The master bedroom has its own ensuite so you will not have to share.”

Shichijo nodded curtly and walked over to the armchair beside the bed. He hefted his backpack off onto it and unzipped his jacket, revealing a plain black T-shirt beneath. “What about Endo- _sama_?” he asked. “Where will he sleep?”

“With me,” Hideaki said. His eyes narrowed when Shichijo continued to stare at him. “Will that be a problem?”

“Keita- _kun_ is a friend of mine,” Shichijo said.

Hideaki snorted and, folding his arms, smirked at the other teenager. “So what are you saying? Would you prefer to share with me? Or with him? Or with both of us? My bed can accommodate three quite comfortably.” His smirk widened. “I can attest to that.”

Shichijo scowled and turned his attention to unzipping his backpack and taking out his laptop and peripheries. He had more equipment in there than clothes, Hideaki noticed. He turned and walked back to the living room where Kazuki had dropped the carry bag and disappeared. After a brief search, Hideaki found his former school Chairman in the kitchen, making tea.

“How domestic of you,” he commented.

Kazuki looked around at him and smiled. “I didn’t unpack because I didn’t know where you wanted us to set up. You directed me towards the living room, but wouldn’t the dining room be more suitable?”

“You’re right,” Hideaki agreed. “I anticipated an explanation of the situation was required, however.”

“I don’t wish to know more,” Shichijo said from behind him. Turning, Hideaki watched the younger boy walk over to the dining table and set down his equipment. “Endo- _san_ said that you’re looking for sensitive recordings and photographs taken of you both on Monday night. We’ll probably recover the originals through hacking, but as I told him before, there are probably copies.” The computer prodigy glanced between them, his face a mask. “I’m not interested in the specifics of the recordings.” He sat down and opened his laptop.

“You should be,” Hideaki baited, before he could help himself. He sensed rather than saw Kazuki’s frown, too intent on watching for Shichijo’s reaction. “You could fit it into your night time viewing repertoire.”

There was a long silence. Then Shichijo turned his head and smiled coldly at him, his purple eyes gleaming slightly. “Shall I call Keita- _kun_ now or later?” he purred.

It was an expression and tone that Hideaki had never before received directly, having usually interacted with the boy through Saionji- _san_ or a computer. Now he understood it’s impact; his mouth was suddenly far too dry and his briefs considerably too tight. Startled by his physical reaction, he was glad when Kazuki burst out, “ _Later_!” and the man pushed past him to bow deeply before Shichijo. “I’m sorry!” he said anxiously. “Please don’t call him.”

Shichijo leaned back in his chair and glanced between the two of them. “So are you two a couple or not?”

Kazuki straightened and glanced back at Hideaki. On seeing no response from him, he swallowed and looked back at Shichijo. “We’re … _not_ a couple,” he said. “We had an affair as a result of what happened on Monday night. That’s it.” He glanced again at Hideaki, who eyed him without expression, and then - shoulders hunching slightly - he went back into the kitchen to check on the brewing tea.

Hideaki looked back at Shichijo, who - he noticed - was watching Kazuki, a frown on his face. Then the boy looked back at his computer and began typing. Upon stepping closer, Hideaki saw the boy open a browser and The Whip Room’s website appear on the screen.

“Is this it?” Shichijo asked, turning his head slightly towards him, but not enough to meet his gaze.

“That’s it,” Hideaki agreed, pulling out the seat beside him and settling down. He watched Shichijo select the various links of the site, pulling up the club’s information page, list of services and rosters, club room tour, escort profiles, and contact details. The tendons in his forearms flicked gently as he typed, occasionally copying details from the pages onto a separate note-taking application: emails, management and escort names, and roster information for the Monday past.

“Server details?” Hideaki prompted.

Shichijo snorted. “I’ll get there,” he said. “Go fetch me the bag Endo- _san_ was carrying, would you?”

“What’s in it?”

“More equipment.”

Hideaki moved to rise, then halted, a smirk crossing his lips. “Say please?”

“I’m not _your_ dog, Nakajima- _san_ ,” Shichijo said smoothly, his fingers not pausing from their light stroking of the keyboard, and not moving his eyes from the screen.

“Clearly not _yet_ ,” Hideaki agreed as he rose. He chuckled lowly as he went into the living room and retrieved the requested bag from where Kazuki had left it. He wondered what he would have to do to make Shichijo call _him_ ‘Master’. Somehow he couldn’t picture that mental image and it grated at him. He returned to the dining table and set the bag down.

“Open it and take out the laptop. Plug in the charger; the battery’s almost dead. Then turn it on. The login is strawberry sundae with a capital S and no space. Replace the ‘e’s with ‘3’s.”

“What was that again?”

Shichijo glanced at him… and - ignoring Hideaki’s smirk - patiently repeated himself.

Hideaki chuckled. “You haven’t changed at all.” He glanced at Kazuki when the other man came over with a tray bearing the steaming teapot and tea cups, and set a cup down beside him. “Thank you.”

Kazuki nodded at him and moved on. He poured the tea; then took for himself the end chair furthest away from him and closest to Shichijo. “Is there anything I can do to help you, Shichijo- _san_?” he asked politely.

“You can think about ways to obtain the external copies of these recordings,” Shichijo replied calmly, not looking away from his screen. “Do you know anyone inside this club?”

“I don’t. Hideaki- _kun_?”

Hideaki looked at him and shook his head slightly. He could ask Keiichi, but given his friend was in hospital due to some incident within the club, he didn’t think Keiichi’s manager friend would be so forthcoming with assistance currently. _Unless_ … management felt obligated to Keiichi for whatever had occurred.

“Perhaps,” he said. He fished his phone out of his pocket and rose. “Excuse me.” He found Keiichi’s number and dialled it, pressing the device to his ear as he padded out of the dining room and into his bedroom, pushing the door slightly to so that it was ajar. He heard his friend pick up after the fourth ring.

 _“Wassup?!”_ Keiichi’s voice was groggy, but cheerful. Hideaki smiled.

“How’s your right arm?” he prompted.

_“Hurts. You phoned at the right time; I just got out of theatre. Lucky! I’m on a drip and whenever I press a button, I get morphine. It’s amazing. How was the lecture?”_

“Dull. I’ve emailed my notes to you.”

_“Thanks! I love you.”_

Hideaki snorted. “Good, because I have a favour to ask of you, Pet.”

 _“Ho?_ You _have a favour to ask of_ me _? Isn’t this normally the other way around?”_

“Indeed. I’m interested in destroying those recordings from Monday night. The hard copies, not the ones on their computers.”

There was a long silence on the other end of the phone line. When Keiichi finally replied, his tone was hesitant. _“I’m… not sure I can do that, Hideaki-kun.”_

“Can you tell me where they’re kept, at least?”

Another pause. _“Mm. There’s an office above the bar area… you access it via the stairs behind the bar. There’s a private suite, a meeting room, and the office… they’re all connected.”_

“Hold on.” Hideaki went over to his bedside table and opened the topmost drawer. He fumbled through the various lubricants and toys for the notepad and pen he knew were in there. Uncapping the pen with his teeth, he scribbled down what he had been told on the paper. “I’m back,” he said then. “Do you know where in the office?”

_“I’ve only been in there once. There’s a filing cabinet and a desk. And… and a store room - I forgot about that - there’s an entrance from the office. Security is tight.”_

“Not that tight if you were able to slip in,” Hideaki reminded him, smirking when he heard Keiichi laugh. He stared at the word ‘desk’ for a few moments, the image of that suit clad manager bending Ueno over a mahogany surface and ripping down his friend’s jeans, exposing his round behind. He’d done something similar with Keita, he suddenly recalled. And taken him with a pen. Pfft. How Keita had moaned.

_“Hide?”_

Hideaki looked away from the notepad and stared at the view out of the window instead. He needed to focus. “ Apologies. Will you be seeing this friendly manager of yours anytime soon?”

“H-Hey! I’m not an undercover cop or anything.”

“But you’re a master seductress,” Hideaki stated.

_“F-Fine. I’ll take a look and see if I can find anything when I see Naoto-san on Monday. He says he owes me anyway, after what happened with my arm. If I see the recordings, I’ll take them. But… But I’m not making any promises.”_

“I understand.” Hideaki was about to hang up when Keiichi suddenly spoke again.

_“H-Hey, Hide.”_

“Yes?”

_“Why are you getting involved in their squabble with Suzubishi? Besides the fact that you’re on a tiny piece of one of the videos?”_

“I know the guy,” Hideaki said. “That’s why. I didn’t recognise him with the blindfold on.”

_“Ah. Okay. Bye, then.”_

Hideaki hung up and finished writing on the piece of note paper.

“Would you have helped me if you hadn’t known me before Monday night?” Kazuki said suddenly, making him start and spin around to stare at the man. He hadn’t noticed him enter. His lover was in the doorway, frowning up at him, his arms folded across his chest.

“That would depend on who you were,” Hideaki admitted. If Kazuki had been a nobody, almost certainly not. But then the whole scenario and the purpose of the cameras would have been different.

Kazuki’s frown deepened. “So this is just you being fickle.”

Hideaki smirked and reached up to adjust his spectacles slightly. “I’m known for it,” he stated.

Kazuki closed his eyes tightly and inhaled deeply. Then he exhaled and opened his eyes. “I’m heading out for some air. And I’m going to sleep with Shichijo- _san_ tonight,” he said. He turned and stalked off. The front door opened and shut, the automatic lock quietly clicking home.

Hideaki sighed and turned to stare back out of the window, at the view of the city and the tiny cars crawling along the streets, mostly white in colour. _‘Fickle’ isn’t exactly the right word. ‘Opportunistic’ perhaps._ He looked down and ripped the topmost page off the notepad, then - after adjusting his clothes around his arousal - made his way back to the dining room.


	7. Saturday: Part Two

Despite the luxurious design of the apartment, there wasn’t much to say for the soundproofing. In the relative quiet, Omi heard most of Nakajima’s side of the conversation on the phone. He tried to focus on his work, but remained aware of the conversation, and stopped working entirely when Endo left the room and headed after the law student.

When Endo stated that he intended to sleep with _him_ that night, Omi felt a flutter of annoyance in his gut. He _liked_ sleeping alone and he wasn’t used to sleeping with another person. But given the lack of soundproofing, perhaps it was a good thing. He probably wouldn’t get any sleep if Endo and Nakajima fornicated all night in an adjacent room from him.

After hearing the front door shut after Endo’s exit, he resumed browsing and taking notes. A couple of minutes later, Nakajima entered and retook his seat. Omi ignored him and the other boy ignored him also. When he decided he knew enough about the club and website server to proceed, he pushed aside his laptop and reached for the one that Nakajima had logged into for him. It was his pet project, his darling hacking machine. With a small smirk on his lips, he proceeded to check that his device was secure. And then he began testing his target and scanning its ports.

He was so used to Kaoru watching him work that after the first few minutes, he forgot entirely about Hideaki’s presence beside him. Perhaps it was the smell of tea in the air. Or the fact that he rather enjoyed hacking. He usually only did it for pleasure, just to have a little snoop to find out things he was curious about and not to change anything. Like he had with the Tower Hotel’s security footage from the other night.

It didn’t take him all that long to actually access a port into the system. The security was present, but whoever designed the system was no Bell Liberty Academy security system designer. When he saw the authentication request appear, he sighed contently and leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms out and yawning widely.

“What algorithm are you going to use?” Nakajima asked. Omi glanced at him and reached out to pick up his tea cup. The cup was cold. He drank it anyway and glanced at his other laptop screen for the time, but the device had turned itself off.

“I haven’t decided yet,” he replied, putting the cup down. Nakajima refilled it. Omi glanced at the other boy’s bare lower arm beneath the cut off of his navy polo shirt. He was wearing charcoal slacks. It was a bit strange seeing Nakajima in casual civvies; he always seemed to wear buttoned shirts and tailored pants at weekends at school. “What’s the time?”

“Just after four.”

Omi nodded and looked at his bag of equipment, which was sitting on Nakajima’s other side. “There’s a separate processor in there, a peripheral device… dark grey in colour,” he said. “Get it out.”

“You’re demanding,” Nakajima said. “I’m usually the _seme_ in these situations.”

“Too bad,” Omi said coolly. “I’m a dog, remember?”

“And here I thought you were an Omega,” Nakajima stated. “Or a Beta.” He reached for the bag and pulled it towards him. After a brief search, he pulled out the requested item - or what he thought it was - and held it out. It looked custom made, which - given Omi’s history of engineering devices at the Academy - probably was both custom made _and_ one of his own creations. Omi nodded his approval and took it, plugged it into the laptop and - with a few choice key strokes - set the device to work out the password for him. Then he rose, picked up his cup, and went for a stroll around the apartment to stretch his legs.

He was in the second bedroom, sitting on the side of the bed and reading a message Kaoru had sent him on his phone - essentially a report regarding Keita’s concerned enquiries regarding Endo’s whereabouts - when Nakajima suddenly appeared at the doorway. He looked up. “Has it finished?”

“Not yet.” Nakajima continued regarding him. After a few moments, Omi frowned. _What the…? Why is he still looking at me?_ He ignored the interested twitch of his penis at the gaze.

“What?” he prompted irritably, when he could bear it no longer.

The older boy’s response was soft… and took him by surprise. “You look… good.”

_That was forward._ Omi grimaced as he felt his erection swell further. “Because I’m on your bed?” he questioned, hoping that the other boy would be thrown off by being called out on the compliment.

Nakajima snorted and the corners of his lips quirked into a smirk. _Shit._ Omi watched his gaze flick down and up his body, lingering at his groin. He tensed. “That helps. Mostly you’re just good looking.”

“Endo- _san_ recently refused to sleep with you, has just left the apartment, and you’ve just complimented my appearance on your bed. I’ll concede that you’re quick.”

The law student’s eyes were now fixed on Omi’s grown. His smirk widened and Omi realised, with mingled dismay and also a little relief, that the other boy had _noticed_. “That wasn’t a refusal.”

Omi snorted. “No,” he agreed quietly. _Fuck it._ “It wasn’t.”

“I was only thinking that you’d look better in my bed,” Nakajima continued smoothly, glancing sideways down the corridor in the direction of the master bedroom, then back at him. He raised a hand and pushed his spectacles back up his nose. “I wouldn’t collar you, if that’s what you’re afraid of.”

“And what makes you so sure I wouldn’t collar _you_?” Omi replied, lowering his phone to the quilt beside him. He spread his arms out behind him and leaned back slightly. Now that Nakajima had seen his interest, it was pointless trying to hide it. Why not flaunt it? It wasn’t as if either of them particularly cared what the other thought. Also, he knew he was well endowed.

Nakajima chuckled and folded his arms. He leaned against the door jamb and smirked widely at him… or rather, _at his crotch_. “Is that what you want, _Dog_?”

Placing aside his public persona of prudishness, of politeness and dignity… because after all, Nakajima _knew_ at least some of what he kept on his laptop, Omi raised his eyebrows. “I believe you know what I like, Nakajima- _san_ ,” he replied. And, throwing caution to the wind, he added, “If you want me in your bed that much, you know what you have to do.”

Nakajima snorted and glanced upwards to his face, then looked down at the bulge at his crotch. Abruptly, he pushed away from the jamb and strode over to sink to his knees between Omi’s legs. He unfastened Omi’s trousers, jerking them over, dragged down the front of his briefs, and - with Omi watching in stunned shock - swallowed the erection that flicked up whole.

Wherever and upon whoever Nakajima had learned to deep throat, Omi gave silent thanks. The whole concept of Nakajima _giving_ during sex, of him on his knees. He groaned and - leaning forward slightly - ran his fingers through Nakajima’s navy blue hair. He thought he felt Nakajima chuckle, but all he could tell was that the other guy’s throat was vibrating and - oh - it felt heavenly. Up and down, the other teen’s mouth went, applying pressure slowly all around, a tongue lapping strongly against the underside of his cock. Three times. Then two shallow dips to catch his breath. Then three more deep throats. Then two shallow. Three. Then two. Then three. Then two.

Omi felt his balls grow taut as his orgasm neared.

“Watch out,” he warned, but Nakajima just glanced up at him, his eyes narrowed in amusement, and then continued his ministrations. And then Omi came and - incredulously - watched the older boy swallow his ejaculate and suckle his softening organ dry. Breathing hard, he watched, dazed, as Nakajima finally pulled away and rose to sit down on the bed beside him.

After a few moments, Omi tucked himself away and fastened his pants. He glanced at Nakajima and noticed that the guy was watching him, a smile rather than a smirk on his lips. He didn’t know what to say… well, that wasn’t entirely true. He knew exactly what he should say.

“Thank you,” he said.

Nakajima snorted. “That was rather _my_ point of the exercise,” he said.

Omi smiled faintly. “That wasn’t clear at the time.” He leaned back on his hands again. “I wasn’t aware you knew how to suck someone… or to kneel for that matter.”

“You might be surprised at what I _do_ know, then,” Nakajima remarked. He raised a hand and wiped his mouth with the back of it. “And you _have_ done this before.”

Omi’s brow creased. “You thought I was a virgin?” When Nakajima said nothing, he pressed, incredulously, “Seriously?”

“You denied a relationship with Saionji- _san_. You denied being gay. You spent no significant time with anyone else at school. Was I supposed to assume otherwise?”

“With little consideration of the fact that Bell Liberty is the gayest school in Japan?” Omi replied dryly. “And I do like women, since we’re discussing the subject.”

Nakajima chuckled quietly. “Point taken. Although… Niwa’s seeing a girl currently. So is Shinomiya. Willingly, I mean. I have a girlfriend too, though it’s just a formality.” He smiled at Omi. There was a brief silence. Then he added, “It’s be troublesome for my family too if one of the recordings was released.

Omi nodded. He was aware that Nakajima’s father was a well known politician for his district. He rose. “I should check on our target.”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Nakajima said, and followed him back to the dining room. Omi ignored him as he went over to the open laptops and stared at the hacking machine. The screen was still. The humming of the processor had halted.

“We’ve got a password,” he said. He sat down. “Let’s see if it grants us the administrator powers we need.”

~*~

Hideaki leaned against the kitchen counter behind Shichijo and watched the younger teenager work. It was amazing, really, how easily Shichijo could make someone else’s machine dance. His initial attempt to hack the Treasury computer of Bell Liberty Academy two and a half years ago had been done after the Student Council had split up into Treasury and Council, a move partly fuelled by persistent disagreements between Tetsuya and Saionji.

What had he been hunting for from the budget? Judo or karate funding, probably. Or something more malicious. The fighting between Tetsuya and Saionji had been vicious, then. He had paid little to no attention to the quiet and extremely polite half-Japanese boy Saionji had hired to be his second in the new Treasury. Until he had attempted to hack them, of course.

So publicly deferential and reticent, Hideaki had hoped that even if the Treasury Vice-President caught him hacking the budget, the boy would shut down his own system first and certainly wouldn’t retaliate. He had been sorely mistaken. Shichijo had not only immediately detected him, but had struck back hard. In hindsight, the virus hadn’t been that difficult, and he had been sent two polite but firmly worded warnings that he had of course ignored. But learning how to defeat the relatively simple virus had only whetted his appetite to hack the Treasury again. At the very least, to win - if only once - against the other boy.

He never had.

Now he watched Shichijo work with not envy, but simple admiration. He had never before been privy to seeing Shichijo work with his equipment and it was quite wonderful. The intent expression on the boy’s face, that sparkle in his purple eyes, the way his long pale fingers caressed the keys. He wished now that he had spent more time at school seducing the boy rather than forcing him to defend his and Saionji’s equipment. Although the latter _had_ been undeniably fun. And he had the time now.

He reached down and adjusted his slacks and underwear around his erection; then turned and went to the fridge. He didn’t like sweet desserts, but his sister did and she had left his freezer and fridge full of expensive ice cream, pudding, and sweet toppings. He stared at the contents for a few moments.

“Do you want ice cream?” he asked.

“Later,” Shichijo murmured, sounding distracted. Hideaki closed the fridge. “Wait…” he heard from the dining table. He turned to see that Shichijo had turned in his chair to look at him, a frown on his face, the sparkling purple eyes fixed intently on _him_ rather than the computer. He could understand why Saionji liked those eyes fixed on him. “Why do you have ice cream in _your_ fridge? Don’t you hate sweets?”

Hideaki smirked. He liked that Shichijo actually knew that about him. He turned. “I’m flattered that you know that about me,” he said. “I don’t _hate_ sweets, though. I prefer spicy foods, however.”

Shichijo nodded. “I see,” he said, and then turned back to his computers and continued typing. “I’ve found them, by the way. Want to see?”

Hideaki stiffened. “Yes.” He strode forward, thoughts of how to get the half-Caucasian boy naked for him sliding away from the front of his mind. He stood behind Shichijo and, resting a hand on the back of the chair, leaned forward to peer at the list of media files on the screen. “You’re copying them,” he realised.

“I want to see the contents, to check that they’re what you want,” Shichijo explained. He opened one of the files from the hard drive and a video popped up of a familiar basement room. Endo was kneeling in the middle of the video, naked, without a blindfold. He wasn’t aroused, but he was flushed and breathing hard. He was staring at the ground, trying to avoid looking into the camera. When a masked man in a suit walked into the picture behind him and rested a gloved hand on the top of his head, Endo flinched.

_“Don’t touch me!”_

“That’s one of them,” Hideaki remarked. He watched Shichijo close the video and then open up another one. This one showed Endo aroused, his body flushed pink and sweating, whimpering as the masked man threaded the penile plug into his erection. A large vibrator lay on the floor between Endo’s spread thighs. Hideaki recognised it as the one he had pulled from Endo’s entrance.

“And another,” Shichijo commented, without inflection in his voice. He closed this new video and opened up another one. The screen was now filled with Endo bent forward on his knees; receiving a beating from the masked man, yelping with each solid connection of the paddle against his backside and thighs. Shichijo closed this new video without comment and opened up the last video, which showed a blindfolded Endo straddling Hideaki’s thighs, huffing and sweating.

_“Stop it! Just stop it! It’s too much! Let me go! Haven’t you humiliated me enough?”_

Shichijo closed this final video. “I found photographs too,” he said. “I’ll prepare a back door so that I can access the machine again if necessary. Then I’ll delete the files.”

“You’re not going to ask questions?”

“I don’t care to know.”

Hideaki shifted over to the seat beside Shichijo and watched the younger boy work awhile in a silence. “I thought you liked power play.”

“True enough,” Shichijo agreed, not pausing in his rapid typing. He appeared to be programming his back door into the compiler of the hacked machine. From scratch. “But Endo isn’t my type.”

“Not your type,” Hideaki paraphased thoughtfully. “So smart, rich, pretty-boys aren’t your type. But by omission, _I_ am?” _If that’s the case, he’s definitely not into Saionji_.

“You saw my collection,” Shichijo said smoothly. “You figure it out.”

Hideaki snorted and, folding his arms, leaned back in the dining chair. Vaguely, he wondered where the pretty boy in the videos had disappeared off to after leaving the apartment. He thought back to his Third Year, when he had managed to access Shichijo’s private laptop. He had cheated, admittedly, because he had accessed it via hacking Saionji’s laptop, and the Treasury President kept a list of his passwords, including one to Shichijo’s machine _“in case of emergency”_. The list was encrypted, yes, but nothing remotely as difficult to handle as Shichijo’s laptop by itself.

He had just been curious, just wanted to have a little snoop and exercise that “know thy enemy” rule of thumb. So when he had found the folder full of downloaded gay media sitting bold as brass amidst the boy’s private files, he had been filled with no small amount of glee.

But now he was confused. The media had mostly consisted of what he termed “power play”, similar to what he liked, only with fewer toys. Although now that he thought about it, there had been no “pretty boys” in the photographs and videos that he had observed. Handsome, yes, slight and vulnerable, definitely not. But Endo wasn’t really slight and vulnerable, so what made Endo different from the characters in Shichijo’s porn?

_Ah_.

“You like athletic, dominant guys,” Hideaki said suddenly.

Shichijo’s typing paused and the other boy turned his head and looked at him. He didn’t say anything, but there was a gleam in his purple eyes. Hideaki met his gaze with a smirk and, leaning back in his chair, put his arms behind his head and let his legs fall open slightly.

“And you like them on their knees. Like me. Earlier.”

Shichijo smirked back at him, his eyes crinkling, and without saying anything - looked back at his screen.

“This is probably why I never heard about your relationships at school. Guys like Shinomiya… and most of the sports captains - they don’t discuss being conquered.” He didn’t admit that he had never been able to crack Shinomiya, but he knew that Shinomiya was closer to Shichijo than him. He had seen the pair talking enough times in the dormitory entrance hall.

Shichijo resumed typing.

Hideaki eyed him curiously, frowning behind his spectacles. Maybe he had gotten it all wrong. Clearly he had mistaken part of his assessment of the other boy’s sexuality. Shichijo wasn’t in denial about his sexuality. Maybe - given Shichijo’s preference for prideful ambitious guys with egos - guys who preferred not to be publicly seen as gay - much less, _uke_ gay - was why he didn’t see them as potential partners. Maybe _that_ was why Shichijo had referred to only women as partners that other night in the dormitory hall.

He rose. “More tea?”

“No. I’m good, thanks,” Shichijo said, not looking at him.

“I’m going to phone Endo, then,” Hideaki said. He rose and, taking his phone out of his pocket, went into the living room to call the Suzubishi director. After a few rings, he heard Endo pick up.

_“Hello?”_

“Where are you?” Hideaki questioned.

_“With Tetsuya. I’ve decided to submit a statement so that they can search the club.”_

Hideak frowned. “I’d recommend against that,” he said. “They’d just move the recordings elsewhere and make it more difficult to track. You have too much to lose.”

There was a long silence on the other end. _“I don’t know what to do.”_

“Is Tetsuya there?” Hideaki prompted. When Endo murmured to the affirmative, he demanded, “Put him on.”

_“Yo.”_

“You’re compromising Endo’s career.”

_“Am I compromising yours as well? You’re on one of those recordings too, you know.”_

“My father’s dealt with worse slurs in the past than the implication that his student son likes sex,” Hideaki said bluntly. “Endo is a School Chairman.”

_“I’ll be careful_ ,” Niwa assured him. _“How about we discuss whatever illegal activity you have Shichijo doing over there?”_

Hideaki snorted. “He’s tied to my bed,” he replied smoothly.

_“Fuck off. Oh! Ah, I’m so sorry.”_

Hideaki laughed lowly at the sound of Niwa apologising profusely to someone else on the other end of the line.

_“He’s not really, is he? Ah, don’t answer that. How is… it all going over there?”_

“We’re in,” Hideaki commented, turning and walking back into the dining room. He looked over Shichijo’s shoulder. “He’s working on a back door in case we need to break into the machine again, but we’ve found the files. The ones on the computer, anyway.”

_“I still can’t believe that you’re working together.”_

Hideaki rested his free hand on Shichijo’s shoulder and smiled when the other boy paused in his work and looked questioningly at him. “Tetsuya’s considering obtaining a warrant to search the Whip Club’s premises.”

“Is that wise?” Shichijo asked immediately. Hideaki nodded approvingly at him and turned his attention back to the phone pressed to his ear.

“Shichijo agrees with me regarding your search warrant idea,” he said.

_“So what’s the alternative?”_

“There’s always an alternative,” Hideaki stated.

On the other end of the line, Tetsuya groaned. _“This isn’t high school, Hide. We can’t bust in and get out with just a detention or a letter home.”_

“Your point?” Hideaki stroked his hand down Shichijo’s arm; then back up to his shoulder.

_“Seriously? Where do you want me to start? The real weapons or the torture chambers?”_

“We have an excellent team,” Hideaki said. “And I have Keiichi, who is friends with one of the managers and meeting him at the club on Monday. How about we meet for lunch tomorrow and discuss it?”

_“I… Fine! You’re a fucking bully. Ah! Sorry, sorry.”_

“Good. Put Endo back on.” When Endo came on the line, Hideaki asked him, curiously, “Are you coming back?”

_“I’ll be a few hours, but I’ll be back in time for dinner. Probably after six. How’s it progressing over there?”_

“Very well,” Hideaki assured him. “We’ve found the files.”

_“That’s wonderful.”_ Endo sounded delighted and relieved.

“I’ll talk to you later,” Hideaki said, and then after exchanging brief goodbyes, he hung up. He squeezed Shichijo’s shoulder lightly, glanced at the other boy’s hooded expression; then shifted his hand to lightly grasp the other boy by the throat. Leaning down, he began kissing him lightly, then more forcefully when Shichijo responded in kind, a small moan exiting the younger boy’s mouth.

A hand suddenly was pressing against his chest, impelling him backwards. Hideaki was forced to break the kiss. “I’m not here to have sex with you,” Shichijo said quietly, meeting his gaze intently. He was breathing quickly, his pupils dilated. He was obviously aroused.

Hideaki frowned, confused. “Is that a rejection?”

“It’s a not now.” Shichijo turned his gaze back to his laptop screen and continued working.

“Tonight, then,” Hideaki said, stepping back, a smirk on his lips.

Shichijo’s brow creased slightly. Without looking away from his screen, he said, lightly, “No. I’m going to share with Endo- _san_. “

Hideaki blinked. _What?_ _But he’s obviously affected. I wonder what’s holding him back._ He exhaled and, picking up the empty tea pot, stepped away from the table and took it to the kitchen sink. As he washed the delicate pottery, he listened to Shichijo’s fingers pattering on his keyboard with mild disappointment. 


	8. Saturday: Part Three

Omi continued working until half-eight that evening. By that time, Nakajima had finally left him alone and gone out to both “meet Kazuki” and also to “get food”. The law student had by now been gone for an hour.

He stretched his arms before him, laced his fingers together, and raised them above his head. Then he gazed at his screen and smiled. He was content. He had done the backdoor, created mock files which he had uploaded to the hacked machine in lieu of the deleted ones, and escaped without - as far as he was aware - anyone on the other end the wiser.

Now the only problem remaining, that of obtaining hard copies of the files, was none of his concern. He closed the two laptops and, packing them away in the equipment bag, carried it into the second bedroom and set it down beside the armchair. He fell into the chair and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Flicking it open, he started scrolling through the three new messages on it. Two were from Kaoru.

_The Whip Room looks appalling._

_Left a copy of my Japanese notes on your desk._

And the second:

_Had tea with Ito-san. He’s achingly naive._

_When do you get back?_

The other text message was from his father, a reminder for him to submit his US applications. Omi narrowed his eyes and returned to Kaoru’s messages. He tapped out a reply:

_I’m done here. Should be back tomorrow morning if no further requests from Endo-san._

He hesitated. Should he? Then he smirked and continuing typing:

_Nakajima gave me head._

He chuckled softly and deleted the last sentence. Then, after further thought, he typed instead:

_Nakajima unexpectedly hospitable._

He sent the text. A minute later, he received a response.

_Looking forward to seeing you._

_It follows; you’re helping him. And I’ve said it before: he’s a decent guy. You just have a bad history with him and he likes antagonising you._

Omi chuckled again and dialled his best friend’s number. “He gave me head,” he said, when Kaoru picked up. He laughed when the other boy swore loudly.

_“That’s one way of being hospitable,”_ Kaoru commented dryly.

“You don’t sound surprised,” Omi noted.

_“I’m not,”_ Kaoru replied smoothly. _“Well, I am - a little. Nakajima is a receiver, not a giver, according to the Academy grapevine. But you always fought like an old married couple; it doesn’t surprise me that you made up.”_

“Well, he was surprisingly proficient on his knees.”

A quiet snort. _“I’ll remember that. How did Endo-san react?”_

“He was out. Unless Nakajima- _san_ has since told him, he doesn’t know.”

_“Let me know his reaction if he does find out. I’m worried about Keita-kun.”_

“So am I.”

Kaoru was quiet for a bit. Then he admitted, _“I think he suspects that Endo-san is sleeping with someone else. It might help if he knew that it was Nakajima-san, given that Keita has slept with Nakajima in the past.”_

“Why would it make it easier?” Omi questioned. “Endo- _san_ still lied to him.”

_“That’s true. But Nakajima-san is attractive and he can be very persuasive.”_

It was Omi’s turn to snort now. But it was derisively. “You said that Nakajima- _san_ was a decent guy not five minutes ago.”

_“Ethics is my weakest subject too,”_ Kaoru said dismissively. _“Nakajima-san was one of the sexiest lays at Bell Liberty. Once you sleep with him properly, you’ll understand.”_

Omi’s eyes narrowed. “I’m not sleeping with him. Not on his terms, anyway.”

_“Fine._ ” Kaoru sounded like he was smiling on the other end of the line. _“But if he consents to do it on ‘your terms’ tell me what it was like afterwards. I’d be very interested to hear what he’s like as a bottom.”_

“Agreed.” Omi stiffened when he heard a key at the front door. “There’s someone at the door.”

_“I’ll let you go, Master Hacker,_ ” Kaoru said fondly. _“Have fun, if you do the deed.”_

“Thanks. Bye.” Omi closed his mobile and repocketed it. He could hear people walking into the kitchen and the rustle of plastic bags. Turning, he went to the kitchen and observed Nakajima and Endo there, setting plastic bags of takeaway food upon the counter. “What’s for dinner?” he asked.

The two men regarded him. Nakajima with a brief nod, Endo with a smile. Hideaki replied to his question: “Barbecue,” he said. “Squid, mostly, though there is beef also. How’d the hacking go?” He glanced at the cleared dining table. “I see you’ve packed up.”

“It’s all done,” Omi stated. “I’ve placed copies of the files on a disc and left it on your desk.” He had noticed Nakajima’s study area in an alcove near the master bedroom door earlier.

He noticed Endo and Nakajima exchange a look. “You can have it,” Nakajima said to the other man. Endo bowed slightly without saying anything, his expression both grateful and relieved. Again, Omi thought back to how Kaoru had described Nakajima as a ‘decent guy’. If Nakajima really was as nice as Kaoru thought, why the relieved look on Endo’s face? Then again, to Omi’s knowledge Nakajima had always treated Kaoru with respect. Omi wasn’t sure that the respect was so mutual when it came to Endo.

Endo began opening the containers of food and dolling them out into bowls whilst Nakajima took a bottle of white wine out of the cupboard and brought it over to the table with three glasses. He began setting the table, returning to the kitchen to fetch cutlery and napkins. At some point, he turned on his sound system and a jazz piece began playing quietly in the background. Omi didn’t recognise the piece, though that was no surprise - he didn’t listen to jazz normally, but he appreciated the heady tone of the saxophone that soothingly filled the apartment.

They all sat and as they served themselves, Endo continued a discussion that he had evidently been having with Nakajima prior to their return to the apartment.

“If what your Ueno friend says is true and they’ve got a mole in the police, they’re probably aware that you and I are working together now. They’ve got the resources. All I’m saying is that I’m uncomfortable with sending him in there alone.”

“True enough,” Nakajima agreed as he poured them both a glass of wine. Endo poured Nakajima’s glass.

“I don’t drink,” Omi pointed out.

Nakajima shot him a small smile. “I forgot. I’ll drink it after this glass,” he said complacently. He looked back at Endo. “I agree that it isn’t fair to Keiichi.”

“I can’t go. Neither can Tetsuya. For obvious reasons, which is why you are the only…”

“I’ll consider it,” Nakajima said quietly, interrupting him. He raised his glass. “Cheers,” he said, looking at Endo.

Endo sighed and raised his glass. Beside them, Omi raised his water glass. As their glasses clinked together, Omi looked between the two men and found himself wondering for how much longer the pair would continue their affair. He couldn’t see Endo giving up Keita- _kun_. Definitely not.

~*~

Hideaki leaned over the balcony, stared at the city lights, and inhaled deeply of his cigarette, trying to push his high just that little bit further. Then he closed his eyes and exhaled. The cold night breeze stung his face and he pulled his night robe closer around himself.

Behind him, the apartment was darkened and silent. It was sometime after one in the morning and both of his guests had long ago retreated to the second bedroom to sleep. Endo had refused him and Shichijo hadn’t been tempted enough.

He looked down and tapped ash from the burning cylinder in his hand, watched them descend towards the silent street below until he could no longer see the glowing embers.

He wasn’t sure what he should do. Accompany Keiichi on Monday night or not? Personally, he thought it would attract too much attention from management, especially given as they now associated him with Endo. Also, Keiichi would have to abandon him at the door if his friend wanted to see that Naoto guy and gain access to the manager’s office.

But could he let Keiichi do this alone? Endo was right: Keiichi was injured and certainly wasn’t obliged to help them. Hideaki brought the cigarette to his lips and sucked in a deep breath.

If he went by himself, he’d have to pick up someone. He scowled and raising his free hand, rubbed the back of his neck.

_Ah well. I have all of tomorrow to think about it. And discuss it with Tetsuya._

“Is the excessive smoking and sex your strategy for academic success?”

Shichijo’s quiet voice was light-hearted. Turning, Hideaki regarded him in mild surprise. The younger boy was wearing a long sleeved blue T-shirt and grey cotton sleep pants. His feet were bare, like Hideaki’s.

“You look different without your glasses,” Shichijo remarked.

“When do you want to head back to school tomorrow?” Hideaki asked, ignoring the mention of his absent glasses. Without them, he couldn’t make out Shichijo’s expression exactly, but the other boy didn’t need to know how disconcerting that was for him.

“Before lunch, preferably,” Shichijo replied. He approached and stood beside him near the railing. When Hideaki stubbed out the end of his cigarette, he took the packet out of a pocket of his robes and, opening it, held it out to Shichijo. The younger boy shook his head.

“It’ll improve your grades,” Hideaki commented dryly. “Politics, especially.”

Shichijo barked a noise that wasn’t quite a laugh. “Quite.” He took one of the thin cylinders and put it between his lips. Hideaki put another cigarette between his own lips, pocketed the packet, and then took out his lighter. He lit Shichijo’s first, and then his own.

“You’re full of surprises,” he commented, when he noted the other boy’s easy handling of the cigarette.

“You said it yourself,” Shichijo retorted, slipping the cigarette from his lips, smoke trailing from his lips. It gusted past Hideaki’s face, like a warm caress. “I’m a dog; I get into everything.”

“Hide.”

The other teenager snorted. “Are you trying to befriend me now?”

“I did suck your dick.” It was petty to point it out, but Hideaki didn’t care currently. He was tired and he knew that despite what he said outwardly, the fact that he was losing sleep worrying about Keiichi visiting the club on Monday meant that he actually did give a damn about his friend’s safety.

“Hmm.” Shichijo chuckled lowly. “Woof,” he said quietly, his voice a little breathy, smoke gusting gently from his mouth. Hideaki watched the trail creep over the railing and disappear into the night air. He smirked, then blinked when Shichijo stepped closer, a hand reaching out to grasp the front of his robe. Then the other boy was moving in and kissing him forcefully. Hideaki was taken by surprise.

_Hadn’t he just rejected me?_ But he couldn’t ponder the conundrum any further because he was having to focus on his footing and dropping his cigarette over the railing and out of the way. Shichijo might not be as athletic as him, but the guy was no weakling, and with his half-Caucasian build, was larger than him. Hideaki felt warm hands grasp him by his hips and direct him forward, drawing his groin in line with Shichijo’s thigh, forcing a gasp from his lips. The other boy’s erection crashed against his hip. _Shit! Is he taller than me?_ _Or are his legs just longer?_ He didn’t care enough to check. His own arms had moved to wrap around Shichijo’s shoulders, his fingers wrapped in the boy’s silky silvery hair.

When they broke again, Shichijo stepped back, pulling him with him with one hand wrapped in the tie of Hideaki’s robe. Hideaki had just made out the smirk on his face; then Shichijo turned away and - dragging him after him - led him back into the apartment and to the dimly lit master bedroom.

“Get on the bed,” the boy directed when they were through the door. And once Hideaki had sat, Shichijo was kneeling over him, taking off his own shirt and pressing him down with a hand to his chest, his other hand tugging at the ties of Hideaki’s sleep pants.

“Lube?” he asked. “Condoms?”

“In the bedside drawer,” Hideaki directed, clicking his teeth shut before he made a smart comment that might make the other guy retreat.

The sex was rough, quick, and powerful, and Hideaki found himself pushed to the other side of the bed with the force of Shichijo’s thrusts. He came first, prompted by Shichijo’s hand on his erection, and then the other boy came with a moan inside of him. Then Shichijo retreated; pulled back, pulled out, and slid off the condom to toss it aside on the carpet. He lay back on the sheets beside him, panting softly.

Hideaki stared up at the ceiling. His chest and abdomen felt damp with his own seed. He already missed the hot, sweaty presence of Shichijo pressed against him. He sat up, glanced at Shichijo, who was resting back, but watching him attentively, then rose and went to the bedside drawer to retrieve some tissues. He removed the ejaculate from his abdomen, then used another tissue to retrieve the condom, and then, finally - with a third tissue - went over to Shichijo and wiped the other guy’s abdomen.

Shichijo watched him silently as he wiped. Hideaki was tempted to stroke his abdomen, but was uncertain how his attention would be received. So he settled for bundling up the tissues, tossing them into the bin across the room, and then pulling back the sheets. Shichijo shifted obligingly and Hideaki flipped the coverlets over him. He turned off the light and then climbed in to lie on his back beside him.

A shifting of the mattress, and then Shichijo rolled over to face him. He looked at him for a few moments, and then leaned down and kissed him gently for a few moments. Then he pulled back and regarded him, his expression well beyond Hideaki’s ability to read in the darkness.

“You can’t see me very well at all right now, can you,” Shichijo said quietly. He sounded amused. Hideaki’s breath hitched when he felt a hand stroke down his abdomen to fondle his penis. “Guess sex with the lights off would be foreign territory for you.”

“Different, not foreign, Dog,” Hideaki corrected, but without bite. The other boy chuckled and leaned down. They kissed lazily, Shichijo’s hand stroking him with similar casualness. Hideaki bit down and tugged on Shichijo’s lip when the other boy attempted to draw back. Shichijo squeezed his erection until Hideaki groaned and released him. Resuming his ministrations, Shichijo drew him to a peak, then paused obligingly when Hideaki grabbed his arm.

“Alright?” he questioned, his tone still irritatingly amused.

“I’m going to cum.”

Shichijo chuckled. “So cum.” And he resumed his attentions. Hideaki grunted as he came, his brow knitting as he felt Shichijo shift his hand away and wipe his hand across his abdomen.

“You could wipe your hand on the sheet,” he grumbled.

“I could lick it too,” Shichijo replied lightly, settling back. “But I don't know what you’re carrying.”

Hideaki scowled. “Fuck you,” he snipped quietly. His anus still ached from where Shichijo had ploughed into him earlier. _He’s just twisting the knife._

“Or I could have you lick my hand,” Shichijo added thoughtfully. “But I think you’d bite.”

“Right now, after hearing that, I would,” Hideaki said honestly. Shichijo laughed quietly. Beside him, Hideaki rolled onto his side to face him. The younger teen was lying with his arms folded behind his head, stretched out expansively. Despite the acidic exchange, or perhaps because of it, he felt comfortable with him. Even perhaps as comfortable as he felt with Tetsuya, or perhaps… oddly enough… even more so. Was it because in personality, Shichijo was as twisted as him?

He closed his eyes. It was nice for a change to not feel obliged to take care of a bed partner.

_And besides,_ he thought, with a sudden burst of smugness, _he came to my bed after all._


End file.
